Things Best Known
by LoveConquers
Summary: She thought she knew him better than anyone. She was about to learn that things are not always what they seem. BS. COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

Things Best Known

Disclaimer: Not mine! Mutant X belongs to Tribune and Marvel.

Summary: She thought she knew him better than anyone. She was about to learn that things are not always what they seem. B/S.

Rating: PG

A/N: I'm back with a new story! I am still working on this one, so I maybe a bit slow in updating, but hopefully not more than 4-5 days at most between updates. I'll be writing as quickly as I can! This story will be angsty, but I am trying to maintain a balance of humor and drama throughout it as well. Please let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions. Thank you so much!!!

Things Best Known—Chapter One

Time together at Sanctuary was a sacred affair. Too often, they found themselves separated by the danger of their work, and they had learned to fully appreciate moments spent together. It was because of this very awareness that Shalimar found herself increasingly frustrated by Brennan and his seeming indifference to time. For years, they had danced around each other and flirted, and for years she had waited for something more to happen.

They sat next to each other at the dinner table; Lexa on her other side and Jesse immediately across from her. Today, for a reason she couldn't explain, she had just sat next to Brennan and slid her chair close. She sat so close so that her thigh touched his, and the kindling warmth of it pulsated through her. Something deep down had pushed its way up after years of being carefully buried by caution and fear. Today she was tired of waiting.

In her hand, she clutched her fork, spearing a spinach leaf off her plate and jerkily bringing it to her mouth. Her heart pounded with nervous energy, and she could feel Brennan cast his eyes towards her in silent curiosity.

"So," Jesse paused to chew his mouthful of food, "Whatcha guys want to do tonight?" His gaze swept the table, lingering on Lexa.

"Basketball?" Brennan piped up hopefully.

"Dude, you want to lose again?" Jesse smirked at him.

"In your dreams, bro." Brennan laughed as Jesse shook his head.

Lexa cocked an eyebrow. "I hope your dreams are more, ah, _exciting_ than that."

Shalimar narrowed her eyes as she watched Jesse and Lexa exchange knowing looks. Less than a year, and already they were more obvious than her and Brennan. She pressed her leg a little closer to his, smiling as she felt his muscles suddenly tense.

Beside her, Brennan cleared his throat as he shot her a questioning glance. She ignored him, forcing herself to calmly take another bite of her salad, praying her hand wouldn't shake and give her away. After a moment he shrugged and rejoined the conversation bouncing back and forth between Jesse and Lexa.

She waited a few more minutes until she felt his leg relax and settle deeply against hers. Her heart lurched again, and she was sure her pounding pulse would visibly give her away. One hand stole beneath the table as the other continued to rotate between her plate and her mouth. Her fingers trembled as she held her hand inches above his thigh, hesitating for a brief moment and then gently stroking a finger above his knee.

Brennan choked on his water, spitting an arcing spray across the table and hitting Lexa.

"Brennan!" She shrieked, shoving back her chair with indignation.

"Sorry, Lexa," he mumbled at her as she dabbed at her wet shirt with a napkin, voice trailing away as he felt Shalimar's fingers again settle down on his knee. She smiled as he stared at her, eyebrows winged upward.

Jesse knew Shalimar well enough to know that smile; she was up to something. He watched her and Brennan for a moment more, lips suddenly curving into a mischievous grin. He nudged Lexa, drawing her attention away from her blouse to the tension across the table. Her eyes twinkled as she immediately caught on.

"You know, Jess," She threw the soggy napkin onto the table. "I just remembered I wanted to show you, uh, something."

"Something, huh?" Jesse couldn't help but tease her as he rose from the table to follow her.

"Shut up, Jess," Her voice floated out behind them as they left the room. Shalimar's ears picked up their laughter even after they were gone. _I'll have to remember to thank them later._ She turned toward Brennan as her hand again deliberately massaged his leg. Wide eyes met her gaze.

"Shal?"

"Yeah, Bren?"

He swallowed convulsively at her cherubic look. He wasn't sure what had gotten into her, but he liked it. He decided to keep up her innocent charade.

"It's your turn to do the dishes."

Her eyes flared for a moment, and her fingers dug into his leg before relaxing again and stroking a path up and down his thigh. "It is, is it?"

He squirmed slightly. "Yeah, and the—the dishwasher is still broken."

She frowned, pads of her fingers moving in concentric circles. "We've got to get Jesse to fix that."

"Uh-uh." He couldn't believe they were having such a mundane conversation while his heart pounded madly inside his chest.

"Brennan?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you help me?" Her fingers inched higher.

"Sure." His voice cracked.

She smiled triumphantly; he wasn't as calm as he wanted her to think. With a final seductive squeeze, she released his leg, standing up to gather the dishes from the table. Brennan's eyes followed her fluid movements as he waited for his body to calm down. Finally blowing out a loud breath, he stood up in time to bring the final dish to the kitchen sink.

She smiled at him over her shoulder as she plunged her hands into the soapy water in front of her. He stood uncertainly next to her for a moment as she began scrubbing a plate. She made quick work of the job, swirling her hands through the suds looking for another dish. Silence stretched between them.

"Here." Brennan finally spoke, causing her to jump slightly. She stiffened in surprise as he stepped up behind her, stretching both arms around her and dropping another plate into the water. "You almost forgot one."

"Thanks." She desperately tried to still her shaky legs. They were silent as she washed the final dish. Each time their fingers touched beneath the foamy water, their eyes met and a burning tingle intensified as he loamed over her. She bit her lip as she rinsed the plate and set it out to dry and again ran her hand along the bottom of the sink to feel for any lost dishes. Only the lukewarm water slithered around her fingers, then something grabbed and held tight. She looked up, startled, then suddenly was very shy.

Brennan separated her fingers with his own, and she felt her wrist bend upwards as his palm met hers.

"Shalimar."

He pulled their hands out of the water and turned her to face him. His touch was cold and wet, and it tightened about her wrist, bringing a quick comfort and warmth. It was as if he felt it too for he let go just briefly before grasping her hand more firmly.

"Shal." He took her head in his hands and held her, and she felt a calm, dizzy quiet as he pulled her close. _Could this finally be happening?_

Brennan brushed a stray strand of hair off her face, his damp fingers lingering, then running down to her chin. She bent her face into his touch. She could only look at him, her shivering passing as she stayed still; waiting.

His eyes studied hers for long moments before dropping to linger on her mouth. She watched as he licked his lips, and she knew he was just as nervous and determined as she. His gaze darted back up to meet hers, and he smiled tumultuously as she leaned slightly closer.

"Brennan!"

They both froze as Lexa's voice stopped them from the doorway. He took a moment to let her see his disappointment before turning away. She released a shaky breath and glared at Lexa from behind his back.

"Sorry, Shal," Lexa nodded to her, "But I need to speak to Brennan for a moment." Her tone bode no argument; indicating she was in business mode.

Brennan turned and raised his eyebrows at Shalimar before crossing the kitchen to meet Lexa. _Later,_ he seemed to promise her. Shalimar watched him leave before collapsing back onto the counter.

She expected him to return quickly, but long moments passed and he didn't come back. Finally she sighed and pushed herself off the counter, turning back to the sink to release the now cold and slimly water. She thrust her hand down to the drain, crying out as pain suddenly stabbed through her finger. She jerked her hand back out and frowned as blood ran freely from a cut on her index finger. She cautiously ran her other hand back through the water, muttering under her breath as she discovered a knife buried on the bottom. She released the drain and sucked on her finger in annoyance.

"You ok?"

She spun around to see Brennan leaning in the doorway, studying her.

"Yeah," she shrugged as she pulled her finger out of her mouth and held it out in front of her as he approached. "I just cut myself on a knife."

He was quiet, his eyes dark and unreadable as he took her hand in his, softly running a finger across her palm and then across the laceration. He turned it over and touched the redness of her wrist, raw from prolonged contact in water.

"I'm sorry."

His voice was heavy, and she sensed there was more to his words than just her small wound.

"Brennan?" Her forehead wrinkled in concern.

He shook his head, forcing a smile. "I've got to go, Shal."

"Alright," She spoke slowly, waiting for him to explain.

He sniffed and their eyes met again as he reached for her cheek to smooth the hair from her face. He groaned in frustration, before suddenly pulling her to him in a deep kiss. She gasped from the suddenness of it, but he grabbed tight. His breath was hot on her face, and he kissed her again. His lips were desperate, unyielding.

"Brennan?" She tore away, surprised.

"I've got to go," he repeated, backing away, eyes unable to let go of hers.

He reached the doorway, and for a moment, they held each other, and then he was gone.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer—See Chapter One

A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone for your support and encouragement! (And the welcome back!!) I was able to get a few more chapters written this past weekend, but am still working out the exact details of this story. So please forgive me for updating so slowly! I will finish working out the details this week, so I can write more quickly and update more frequently. And just a warning for these next few chapters—they are angsty! So don't kill me! :) I hope you enjoy! Thank you!!

Chapter Two—Things Best Known

Two weeks dragged slowly by, and with each sweeping moment of the clock, Shalimar's patience stretched thin. Two weeks, and still no word from Brennan. His presence was keenly missing from Sanctuary, but no one talked about it. Shalimar sighed heavily, lethargically moving a toe to push against the ground, spinning the chair she was slouched down in. Something was up. It was not like Brennan to maintain silence for so long, and it was not like Jesse to not worry along with her. She was convinced he knew something; Lexa most certainly did.

The slight squeaking of the chair was the only sound in the quiet bedroom as she rotating around in a full circle, stopping when she was again facing her computer. She stared at her computer, willing it to chime a message, willing it to connect her to Brennan. She frowned crankily at it when it failed to do either. She sighed again; waiting. Ten more minutes passed and she swore at her computer as she banged her fist down on the chair arm. Eyes glowed golden as she opened her senses; reaching searching. She perked up slightly when she felt nothing. _ Nothing._

"Hey, Jess."

There was a pause before he answered. "Yeah?"

She narrowed her eyes at his guarded tone. "Where are you guys?"

"Lexa and I took the helix out,' He hesitated. "We're just running routine checks on some of the old safehouses."

"Yeah." She shook her head as she cut the connection. She rapped her fingers moodily against the desktop for a moment, thinking, before pushing herself to her feet and striding purposefully down the hall. Pushing aside a twinge of guilt, she paused in the doorway of Lexa's office, debating where to look first. There had to be some clue on Brennan's whereabouts somewhere. She made quick work of ransacking the desk after giving up on her attempts to guess Lexa's computer password. She riffled through the top drawers and found nothing. As she pulled open the bottom drawer, she frowned, noticing that the bottom wasn't nearly as deep as the outside.

_Ah-ha,_ she murmured, running her fingers over the smooth bottom until she found the nearly invisible release button. The bottom sprang open, revealing a tiny hidden compartment below. _You'd think Lexa would be a bit more original_. She smirked as she pulled out a stack of papers and saw a small snapshot of Jesse sitting on top of them.

"Oh, he'd love to know that," she mused aloud, tossing it aside and turning her attention to the documents instead. She made quick work of skimming through them, freezing when she found a brief missive from the Dominion detailing Brennan and a hotel in a small southern town. _Gotcha._ She strode back out of the office and straight to the garage, not bothering to put the desk back in order. They'd get the message clear enough.

Five hours later, Shalimar grunted as she stretched cramped muscles. The speed and efficiency of the helix had spoiled her over the years she realized as she clenched the steering wheel of her jeep, grimacing as another jolt from the rough road rocked the vehicle and vibrated though her body. She just prayed she was almost there as her bladder screamed at her in agony as she lurched over another bump in the dirt road. Her fingers tightened their hold on the wheel. She sighed in relief twenty minutes later when the small town finally opened up before her. She drove slowly through the dusty main street, glancing in both directions until she saw the flashing neon sign for the hotel she was after. It stood proud and shiny, in stark contrast to the faded buildings around it; obviously new to town. She gritted her teeth as the jeep rolled to a final, jerky stop and dust billowed in through the rolled down windows. Sweat trickled down her temple, and she pushed damp strands of hair back from her face as she climbed out and stared up at the monstrosity before her. _What the hell was Brennan doing in a place like this?_

Her bladder gave another persistent reminder that she had more pressing needs to take care of, so she pushed her sunglasses to the top of her head and walked up the steps and into the lobby. Five minutes later, she cringed as she took in her disheveled appearance in the mirror. Her hair was damp and sweaty, falling wildly down her back in a riotous mass of tangled curls. The last traces of makeup had long since been sweated away and dark circles from too many sleepless nights stood out boldly under her tired eyes. She splashed cold water on her cheeks and tucked her hair behind her ears as best she could before determinedly walking back out into the lobby. If Brennan was here, she would find him. She stepped back out just in time to see a woman pull back from an amorous embrace with a broad-shouldered man that had his back to her. A shock jolted through Shalimar as she watched Brennan return the woman's kiss, his arms stealing down from her shoulders to stroke possessively down her slender back.

"Brennan?" She hated how her voice shook.

The small lobby was silent as he slowly turned around.

"Hello." The greeting was a study in calm simplicity, a slight tightening of his arm around the woman's waist the only indication her appearance had on him.

Her heart was thundering in her eardrums, but she affected a matching indifference. "Hey."

"You two know each other?" The woman stared at Shalimar haughtily.

"Yes." Shalimar's nostrils flared.

Something flickered in Brennan's dark eyes, something that seemed to match the amusement in his smile as he watched them. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Obviously not," Shalimar gripped her keys tightly in her balled fist. She was at a loss for words. She was surprised when Brennan suddenly nodded in dismissal.

"Nice seeing you again." He turned his back to Shalimar and smiled down at the woman next to him. She smiled back, snuggling into his side and throwing a smirk over her shoulder at Shalimar as Brennan led her into the hotel's adjoining dining room. "Hungry?" He asked her lazily.

The heat burned in Shalimar's cheeks, a vivid expression of anger hardening her face. Remembering the brief file from the Dominion, she had been so sure he was here on a mission. _How could Brennan ignore her like that_? She didn't know if she should feel humiliated or just plain furious with him. It was all the more galling because of the faint, triumphant smile lingering on that woman's face. Was he _trying _to hurt her? She watched them disappear into the other room. The muscles on the back of her neck tightened as the server's voice cheerfully drifted back as he greeted them. "Good to see you've finally emerged from your room to take a break and eat."

She gasped and spun around, storming out the door and back into the stifling heat of the dusty town. She made it as far as her jeep, before her shaking legs gave way, and she groaned as she leaned against the hood for a long moment.

"Shalimar?"

Her head shot up to see Brennan standing beside her. "You've got a lot of explaining to do!" Her eyes flashed up at him.

"Yeah." He took hold of her arm and propelled her across the parking lot. Out of sight of the lobby windows, he turned her round swiftly to face him, then pulled her into his arms. "But why waste the few minutes we have together?"

She tried to twist free. "Why? Do you have to rush back to that tramp?"

"Retract your claws, Shal." His arms tightened about her waist, and Shalimar fought against the dragging, warm tide that washed over her at his nearness. "There's too much to answer, not in so short a time." He held her in a comforting prison of muscled arms. She felt herself start to weaken. Her head fell back against his arm, and he was looking deeply into her eyes. She found herself filled with a heart-thumping urgency that demanded her arms go around him, that her lips respond willingly as his head lowered. Her senses swam as they kissed, and she reveled in the feel and taste of him.

"That," He whispered into her hair a moment later, "Was to convince you I haven't forgotten. I couldn't forget you if I tried. A few stolen moments with her isn't going to make me forget." He lowered his head to hers again, but his words echoed hauntingly in her mind. _A few stolen moments.___

The image came rushing back of his arms wrapped around that other woman. She stiffened and with a gasp of anger, wrenched free. "What's going on Brennan? You disappear for two weeks, and I find you here with _her_?"

"What about you?" He shot back. "What are you doing here? It's more than a bit awkward for you to be here at the moment."

"Yeah, I can see why!" She backed up with seething hostility.

"Shal, wait—"

"Two weeks, Brennan. It's been two weeks since I've heard from you."

"I told you I had to leave." He looked down. "I'm staying here with her now."

Her hands clenched in frustration. "You don't have anything else to say about it?" Her voice rose. "Do you love her?"

Swiftly, his hand closed over her mouth as he glanced towards the door. They stood there, neither of them moving for a minute, then Brennan turned her chin upward, his eyes burning with emotion. "Let it go, Shal, just let it go." He suddenly released her and walked away, back into the hotel.

She stared after him, uncertainly. He hadn't denied it. He only wanted her gone so she wouldn't see him. _What was going on?_

"Where are you, Shalimar?"

She jumped as Jesse's voice crackled through her comlink.

"Jesse." She whispered his name dejectedly.

"Nice message you left for us." Lexa's commented dryly. "Did you find him?"

"Yeah." Her voice was flat.

"Good," Jesse remarked. 'Listen, Shal—"

"We need you to get a message to him." Lexa broke in. "Tell him 8pm."

"What?"

"Just tell him." The line went dead.

"Jesse!" She tried to reestablish a link, but couldn't connect. _"What the hell is happening?"_ She kicked the dirt, coughing as it spiraled up and choked her. She debated leaving for a moment before groaning and walking back into the lobby. She peered into the dining room to find it empty.

"Excuse me?" She inquired at the front desk. "Can you direct me to Brennan Mulwray's room, please?"

She took the steps two at a time, determined to find him and this time get an explanation out of him. Something was obviously going on here, she just had to find out what. She heard footsteps ahead of her, and she paused in the hallway, before walking softly to the corner, and peering down the corridor. The mysterious woman was a few yards in front of her. She strolled purposely down the hallway before stopping in front of room ten and trying the door. It opened readily. Brennan stood there, clearly visible, his jacket removed, his collar loose at the neck. He said something to the woman, and she threw her arms around him. He embraced her with a kiss, drawing her into the room. The door fell shut behind them.

Shalimar stared, her knuckles pressed against her mouth to silence the wounded scream that struggled to escape from deep within her soul.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer—See Chapter One

A/N: I just finished writing chapter seven...I have a feeling this one will be a bit longer than I originally anticipated! Ah, well! :) In any event, here is chapter three for you, I hope you enjoy it!! (It's another angsty one!) Thank you!!

(Rogue--I'm trying to email you at your new address, but it keeps getting sent back to me?? Can you email me again to verify the address. Thanks!)

Things Best Known--Chapter Three

The storm was deceptive. It had started out slowly, in fat sprinkles that dashed the window of the jeep with just enough energy that she turned on the wiperblades, scowling as they left dusty streaks across the window and obstructed her view. She was leaving. She couldn't bear to stay at the hotel and risk seeing, _hearing_, Brennan with that woman. The storm had been just beginning when she took off, too angry to care or notice the threatening clouds rolling in or the sickening yellow of the sky.

"Argh! Why me?!" Shalimar banged both fists on the steering wheel in frustration. "I should know better than to get stuck in the mud like this."

At the height of the storm, rain had poured heavy from the sky, and the parched earth drank it up greedily. She stared in dismay as the once dusty dirt road was now a river of thick, cracked mud, mud so sticky that now the wheels of her jeep were hopelessly mired. She'd been so careless, thinking only of Brennan, and she'd paid for her mistake.

She sat behind the wheel, staring across the expanse of cracked clay, troubled by more than her predicament. She wiped a hand across her sweaty brow and with a sigh of resignation opened the jeep door and stepped down. She winced as the sluggish mud squished beneath her boots.

_"Ugh,"_ She ran her sweating palms along her pants and looked about, staring at the jeep tires sunk deep in the mud. She'd never get that out now. She groaned as she glanced about, wondering what to do next. It was miles back to the hotel and miles to the next town ahead. She slipped her sunglasses back on and shaded her eyes with her hand, staring down the road ahead of her. The sun was beginning to set, and darkness fast approaching.

"At least the rain stopped," she muttered sarcastically, frowning up at the clouds that seemed to shrink away at her ire. If only she could make that other woman disappear as fast as the storm was dissipating. She turned to look back behind her, debating if she should walk back to Brennan or if she should call Jesse. She felt too angry to deal with either of them at the moment. Her eyes dropped shut in frustration, snapping back open as she heard the rumble of an engine. She watched hopefully as it came into view, tearing down the road. It slowed, and she blew out her breath in relief. She climbed back into the jeep and grabbed her bag from the front seat, smiling as she glanced into the rearview mirror. As the driver walked around the front of his vehicle, her breath caught and her eyes narrowed. _Brennan!_

She sat there looking in the mirror, debating whether or not to get back out again—as if she had a choice in the matter. Brennan waited patiently for her decision as if he had all the time in the world, leaning against the side of his car, arms folded.

Shalimar got out of the jeep and stood there, bag in hand, not quite knowing what she actually expected him to do about her dilemma or whether she even wanted his help. After their confrontation, his smile was the last thing she had expected.

"Now this is a sight to remember," he called, "Shalimar Fox stuck in a mud hole."

She winced, pride needled by his amusement, and something else. The sound of his voice when in a pleasant mood stirred too many deep and painful memories.

"And I suppose you're just going to stand there enjoying this?"

His smile remained. "Why not? There's no use in both of us getting muddy."

"Fine," She narrowed her eyes, "I don't need your help anyway." She lifted one foot, ignoring the sound of sticky mud.

"Inch your way across, and I'll drive you back to the hotel." His voice held faint mirth as he watched her struggle through the deep muck.

She glared at him as he observed, nice and dry, from the side of the road. "I can call Jesse for help."

"I wouldn't think of leaving you stranded all alone." He smiled widely as he didn't move.

She grunted, glancing up at him as she waded towards him. She lifted a foot, but the boot wouldn't lift from the sucking mud, and she lost her balance and fell backward, holding in her cry of humiliation.

"_Ooh_," he groaned laughingly, as she sputtered in surprise. "Not having a good day, are you?"

She blinked back angry tears, determined to claw out his throat as soon as she got near him.

"Need me to come rescue you?"

"Come near, and I'll drag you down with me." She pushed her hands down through the muck to brace herself as she struggled to rise.

"Ah, I sense a challenge." His voice still held amusement, like he knew a secret she was not yet privy to know.

"I mean it."

"I believe you, that's the fun part."

She couldn't believe he had the nerve to flirt with her minutes after leaving the arms of another woman. "Just leave me alone, Brennan."

"You sure?"

"Stay away!"

He shrugged, leaning back against his car again. 'I've got all night."

She bit back a seething retort, and regained her footing, snatching up her muddied bag and made her way back to her jeep. She wrenched open the door and plopped back into the seat, arms crossed.

"Shal?" He called after her in confusion.

"Yeah?" She answered back with feigned calmness.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm waiting for Jesse."

"But it'll be dark before he gets here."

She shrugged.

"Come on, Shal. I was only teasing." He pushed himself off his car and walked over to the edge of the muddy road. "You know that, right?"

She raised her eyebrows at him, not responding.

"Shal," He raked his hand through hair. 'I'm sorry, I really am."

She shot him an appraising look as he began to pick his way toward her though the mud.

"What are doing?"

He stopped and raised his arms in an open gesture. "Trying to prove how sorry I am?" He slipped and precariously waved his arms around to regain his balance.

She couldn't help it, she chuckled.

He heard her and waved his arms around more in exaggerated floppiness. She laughed outright until he stopped. "Come on, Shal, let me drive you back."

She persued her lips, thinking. "Alright." She hopped back out of the jeep and started towards him again.

"Good." He chuckled as he turned and headed back. "I've got a room at the hotel, we can wait there."

She glared at his back as an image of him embracing the woman in the doorway of his room came flooding back.

"What about _her_? Won't she wonder?' She hated how bitter she sounded. "Go back into her arms, Brennan."

He suddenly sobered, turning to face her again. "I thought you knew me better than that, Shal." He stared at her intently.

She found her heart desperately wanting to believe in him, believe that there really was an explanation for everything. She carefully crossed through the muck to the side of the road. When she reached his car, he held out a hand for her bag.

"You'll get mud on my seat," he commented smoothly, eyebrows raised at her muddy backside.

_That did it!_ Throwing her bag on the ground, she turned swiftly, words bubbling to her lips, but they died there. He'd removed his sunglasses, and she was unprepared for the onslaught of confusing feelings that flooded her soul as his chocolate brown eyes held hers, all casualness melting away.

He reached his hand and gently stroked a curl. The gentle move took her off guard.

"Shalimar—"

She turned away, vulnerable, shaking her head, fingers digging into her palms. "_Why, Brennan_?"

A breath escaped him, as though resigned to her rejection, and he leaned back against the vehicle, again looking up toward the darkening sky. The absolute silence of the country held them both prisoners. Somewhere a bird screeched.

"I have to stay here, Shalimar."

"So you said," She angrily reminded, "I already know how you chose to walk away—from everything."

"Not everything." He reached over and took her hand, prying it open. "Unlike most people who are free to live normal lives, we are meant for something different." He smiled bitterly, "We don't always have a choice in what we do."

Startled, her head lifted to stare into his eyes, but he had slipped his glasses back on, hiding from her gaze. He rubbed his thumb over her palm where the mud was caked and dried, and while she was aware of his touch, it wasn't at all clear that he was aware of her. Rather, Brennan seemed to be lost in thought, as he brushed against her skin longingly.

"We always have a choice." She prodded quietly, hoping he would reveal more. His dark head was bent, and her eyes followed the handsome and chiseled line of his jaw, waiting, praying he would say something to make it everything alright again.

"Yeah," he agreed, but didn't go on. He looked at her, all the fire gone from his eyes now. In its place a calm determination settled in his gaze as he grew reflective. He released her hand and by so doing seemed to also release any claim to her emotions, leaving her unexpectedly disconnected.

A silent interlude passed before he opened the door.

"Brennan—"

"Never mind the mud," he smiled sadly at her.

Taking the hint, she slid onto the leather seat, weary now, worn by the onslaught that had played on her soul.

Brennan tossed her bag in the back. "I'll take you back to the hotel, and you can call a tow truck." She noticed that he frowned, his lashes narrowing, and she realized he had a headache.

"Want me to drive?"

"And get my car stuck in the same mess you got the jeep?"

She turned to protest and saw a smile as he started to drive. In a brief time, they were heading back to the hotel. She decided to try again.

"Brennan, who is she?"

He shook his head, remaining silent.

"What's going on?" She stared at him as he kept his eyes locked on the road in front of him. "What are you doing here?"

He frowned, adjusting his sunglasses and rubbing his temple.

_"I don't understand you!"_

From the corner of her eye, she saw his head turn and felt his gaze studying her. She crossed her arms.

"Shal, please. I can't explain right now."

_Right now._She jumped on that thought. "So there is something going on here!"

He looked back to the road.

"Come on Brennan," She grabbed his arm, desperate. "Talk to me, tell me what's going on."

He stepped on the accelerator as they neared the town, shaking his head as they pulled back into the parking lot of the hotel. She heard him draw in a quick breath and looked up to see the woman stalking towards them angrily. She looked back up at his face in time to see him clench his jaw in frustration and…_fear? _

"Brennan," She attempted again as the woman approached, "Does she hold something over you? Let me help, I'll be more than happy to stop her." She narrowed her gaze at the woman.

His brows creased into a frown, and he scanned her face. "Yeah, I know you would. Especially after peeking around the corner and watching me kiss her."

_Kiss her!_ She felt her face go hot as the viper of jealousy bit into her heart. So he had seen her. "Let me help," she whispered one last time as he opened the door to greet the woman.

"_Go home, Shal,"_ He hissed at her through the window before turning and wrapping a cajoling arm around the angry woman beside him. "Hey, Allie," he planted a kiss on her cheek, "I found her stranded on the side of the road," she heard him explain as they walked away without sparing her another glance.

She glared after their disappearing figures before climbing out of Brennan's car and slamming the door shut in anger. She muttered threats under her breath as she climbed the stairs and back into the lobby. After making arrangements for a tow truck, she suddenly remembered she never gave Lexa's cryptic message to Brennan. She heard his low laughter rumbling from the adjoining dining room, and decided she wasn't in the mood to witness another scene with him and that woman. She turned back to the front desk and procured her own room, room number twelve, right next door to Brennan's. She smiled wickedly as she climbed the stairs to her room, mud-caked bag clenched determinedly in her hand. _To hell with what Brennan wanted her to do._ He was involved in something, and no matter what he said, she was not leaving him here to deal with it alone. She threw her bag into her room and wasted no time in breaking into Brennan's. She slipped inside, closing the door quietly behind her, eyes scanning the neat room. Brennan's bags had been unpacked and his clothing put away. She skimmed the nightstand and desk, but found nothing. The room had recently been cleaned, and the garbage cans were all empty, the bed made. She paced quietly on the rug, chewing her lip in thought until her gaze drifted to a book he had left on a side table. She smiled, knowing how much his books meant to him. She picked it up and turned the page, sucking in a quick breath as she noticed a fading inscription scrawled in a flowery print inside the front cover: _May we always meet again in crimes and passions of the heart. All my love, Allison._ It appeared quite old and well-worn, obviously read over and over. Allison. Allie. _It was from that woman?_

Her mouth went dry as footsteps sounded in the hallway. Realizing she had been in the room far too long, she swiftly dropped the book and headed to the door. Then her gaze riveted upon the handle, for it was turning. The door opened, and she froze, halfway in her trek to the door, her breath sucking in as she met an all-too-familiar chocolate brown gaze.


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer—See Chapter One

A/N: I now have 9 chapters written so far! Still no idea how long this one will be yet! :) I know some of you are about to kill me for all the angst, so a little bit will be revealed for you in this chapter! But not everything! I hope you enjoy it, thank you!!!

Things Best Known—Chapter Four

Brennan stepped through the doorway, closing the door and leaning against it. He didn't say a word, just raised his eyebrows in a motion that spoke volumes to Shalimar's pounding heart. His eyes flickered from her to the book she had dropped to the floor. She flushed and hastily dropped her eyes. His chuckle drew her gaze sharply forward again.

"Just can't stay away from me, can you?"

Her eyes flashed, and she looked for something handy to throw at his smug face. Nothing was within reach but the book. _Oh well, better than nothing. _She bent down, grasped it, and flung it at him. It hit him with a satisfying thud square in the chest.

His brows arched higher. "Temper, temper." He bent down and retrieved the book that had fallen at his feet, smile fading as he noticed for the first time which book he held in his hands.

She watched his expression. "Too late, I already read it." She spoke softly. "You couldn't tell me you were reconnecting with an old flame?"

He sighed heavily, glancing over his shoulder to the door before stepping further into the room. His footsteps were confident in the quiet of the room. "I promise, Shal, I can explain everything."

"Don't bother," Her tone was icy, dripping with sarcasm. "I get it."

"Damn it, Shal." Brennan shook his head in frustration, tossing the book onto the bed. "Make up your mind, already, would you? First you won't leave me alone, and now you suddenly don't want to know?!"

"I don't want to hear your excuses." She glared at him, arms tightly crossed. "I've seen enough."

"I thought you knew me better than that." He spoke in a quiet, pensive tone.

"So did I." She hissed, angry. "You made a fool of me, Brennan." She turned her back to him.

"You think so? Then apparently I was more effective than I realized, if even you believe it. And I thought you knew me."

"I do now, and I'll never trust you again!"

He caught her arm and spun her around to face him. She was surprised to see hurt and frustration reflected in his brown eyes. She hadn't actually meant what she'd said. She'd just struck out, wanting him to know how hurt she was and that he was responsible. Her wounded heart had pushed her to say more than she really believed.

"Bren, I—"

His hold was gentle, but his expression was almost desperate. "Please don't ever say that again. Don't say you can't trust me."

"Then tell me the truth!" Her breath came in a gasp. "You want me to trust you, Brennan? I do, despite everything, I do." Her arms rose up to grip his forearms. "But I want to be trusted too, by you. What are you keeping from me?"

He closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them and stared at her. "Fine. I'll tell you. Although the Dominion will _not_ be happy." His gaze held hers. "You should have guessed, Shalimar. I'm on a case."

She had thought of that. But she had to be sure. "But the book," She protested in a dry whisper.

"She is an old friend, true," He nodded briefly, "But I'm not here to reconnect. It's part of a tactic to find a mutant. A rogue mutant who is very powerful and far too dangerous for his own good. The Dominion thinks he is a threat to their existence. I was…_asked_ to help because of my connection to Allie, and because of her connection to him." His brown eyes softened, and he reached up a lean finger to tenderly touch her cheek. "Don't you know by now that you're all I think about?" He cupped her chin with a warm hand, and a small smile tipped his lips. "Please trust me, Shal."

Her eyes searched his. "I do." She whispered the words around the lump in her throat, closing her eyes as confusion swept over her. "But why all the secrecy? Why didn't you just tell me?"

He hesitated, eyes darkening momentarily. "Lexa's contact insisted on this mission being done in secret. They, ah, they threatened to make my life miserable if I involved the rest of you."

Shalimar's eyes opened at his vague response, seeing his purposely neutral expression. There was something more going on, but she decided to let it go for now. She nodded, and the relief was evident in his eyes.

"I couldn't say no to this mission, Shal. There's—there's too much at stake. I knew it meant risking your trust, but I didn't count on you actually being present when I played my part with Allie. It was frustrating—" His smile seemed directed at himself more than anything else, "Very frustrating. Especially when I had to walk away from you, knowing you had seen, well, what you saw. He took both her hands in his. "I'm sorry, Shal. I never wanted you to get hurt."

His words surrounded her, warming her heart. She tapped her chin, sitting down on the bed, watching him with a moody glint in her eyes as her gaze dropped to his lips. "Did you enjoy it?"

His eyes narrowed as he sank down next to her. "Enjoy what?"

"You know!"

One brow lifted. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

But when she looked at him, she saw his eyes grow warm. Encouraged, she affected a pout. "I think you're just stalling for time. Did you enjoy kissing her?"

He tipped his head to the side, pursing his lips, looking for all the world like he was seriously considering the question.

_"Brennan!" _

He broke down and laughed, capturing her hand as she swatted at his chest, catching her off guard when he pulled her up against him. He shook his head as brown eyes met brown eyes. "No Shal, I didn't enjoy it. It was strictly business. In fact, it was rather tedious actually."

"Oh come on!" Her eyes gleamed back at him. "You _did_ enjoy it."

All teasing gone, Brennan leaned forward, capturing her hands again in his own. "Seriously, Shal," His voice was low and firm. "I didn't. How could I when all I could think about was you?" He lifted her hand to place a gentle kiss at her wrist, and her breath caught in her throat at the contact. His gaze came back to hers, and she saw only sincerity there as he went on. "Why do you think I'm here now? When I realized you'd seen me with Allie, I knew what you would think." Pain showed in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

She watched him steadily, searching his face, seeing the truth she so desperately wanted to see.

His gaze rested patiently on her face as she studied him. "Well?" He finally asked, tone gentle. "Go ahead and ask."

She shook her head. "No, it's not necessary."

"Yeah it is." He reached up and brushed a finger against her cheek. "Allie did come to this room. We talked, and we kissed." His eyes met hers without flinching. "But then I escorted her back to her own room. Her own room, Shal. Nothing happened."

She swallowed and looked at him, believing.

He saw her trust, and pulled her into his arms. He held her close, burying his face in her hair. "I thought I could do this, Shal, I thought I could keep up the pretense and send you home. But the thought of risking losing you," He broke off, staring over her shoulder. "I couldn't accept that risk, no matter what the Dominion thinks."

She clung to him, pushing her nose into his broad shoulder. "I believe you, Brennan. But I still have questions about what you're doing here."

"Yeah, I figured you might." He smiled wryly. "There's a lot I don't know either. Lexa's contact wasn't exactly forthcoming. I was just told I needed to win Allie's trust again and get her to confide in me. I thought it would be easy. But I didn't count on you being in the wrong place at the wrong time."

She pulled back to protest, but the words died on her lips. The look of pure tenderness on his face took her breath away. She blinked—and his smiled broadened.

"I'm not always in the wrong place," She smiled back.

"You can say that again." His soft words floated around her, and his gaze was fixed on her lips. "Right now, for example," His arms tightened around her as he pressed a soft kiss to the side of her face, "I'd say you're in exactly the right place." A second kiss was bestowed upon her nose and then his warm lips met hers. For one brief moment, everything else faded away and nothing else existed but the two of them. When he drew back, they were both breathless. "Now _that_," he grinned back at her, "I did enjoy."

"Shut up, Brennan," She whispered, smirking as she pulled his head back down to hers, "Shut up and kiss me."

Brennan willingly complied, and for several minutes, the room was quiet. Finally, he pulled her back with him as he stretched out on the bed. She curled up next to his side, cheek pressed against his chest, arm resting across his stomach. His arm circled around her as the other hand lightly stroked up and down her arm, shivering as her fingers began drawing light circles against his skin. He sighed, brushing a kiss against her hair. It was a relief having her know about Allie, having her here in his arms. Now he just had to find a way to get rid of her.


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer—See Chapter One

A/N: I'm now working on chapter 11, so am getting a better idea of the direction of the story now. (Thanks Redhead2, for your advice in your review!) But here is chapter 5 for you in any event! Thank you everyone for your comments and feedback, it means the world to me! Also, just a side note, this chapter and the little shower scene, were written before I saw the finale! I hope you continue to read and enjoy! Thank you!

Things Best Known—Chapter Five

He smiled at her as she dug through his suitcase, looking for something to borrow. He smiled at her as she held up an oversized t-shirt and shot him a triumphant grin. He smiled at her as she breezed through the bathroom, fingers waving at him before disappearing behind the closed door. He held his smile until he heard the shower turn on, then he frowned. _What was he going to do?_ He ran his hand through his hair, thinking, before knocking on the bathroom door.

"Hey Shal?"

"Yeah?" Her voice floated back to him above the sound of pulsating water. He shivered as the sound of falling water changed to the distinct sound of water hitting naked flesh. A naked Shalimar stood just beyond that door. _If only that was all he had to worry about._ He shook his head.

"Want me to wash your clothes for you?" She had been lamenting about how dusty and sweaty they were.

"Yeah, thanks!"

He hesitated a moment, then turned the door handle and entered the already steamy room. He tried in vain not to stare at the figure faintly visible through the frosty glass shower door. He hastily bent down and picked up her jeans and shirt, hesitating again as her undergarments tumbled out from the pile.

"Uh, Shal?"

"Yeah?"

"You ah, you want me to have them wash _everything_?"

Her head poked out from behind the glass, grinning at his eyes instantly bounced around, looking everywhere but at her. He was trying so hard to be a gentleman.

"It's ok, Bren," She spoke soothingly. "I promise not to jump out naked in front of you. You can look."

His eyebrows shot up as she laughed brazenly at his expression. He focused his eyes on her, deliberately sweeping them down her creamy neck and shoulders. "Too bad."

_"Brennan!"_ Her voice came out in a squeak as she ducked back behind the door.

It was his turn to laugh at her. "Seriously Shal," He poked his boot at the lacy bit of material lying on the floor in front of him, "What do you want washed?"

Her head popped back out, laughing again as she saw him cautiously nudging her underwear with his foot. "You can leave that for now. I'll take care of it later."

"Ok," He paused to throw her one more smile before backing out of the room. He blew out his breath, collapsing against the other side of the closed door. There was no way he could keep this up if she stayed here. He had to find a way to get her to leave. He gripped the clothing in his arms and crossed to the phone, ringing for laundry service, forehead creased in deep thought.

Seven o'clock. Shalimar's eyes shot open as she jerked upright from her lazy position on her bed. It was already seven. She was supposed to give Brennan some message from Lexa about something happening at eight o'clock. She had completely forgotten. She clicked off the TV she had been watching out of boredom, and sank back to the edge of the bed, chewing her thumb in thought. Brennan was in the dining room with _her_. He had asked her to stay in her room while he worked more on Allie, trying to gain her trust for his mission. While she had no desire to watch him with the floozy, she knew she had to get the message to him. Decision made, she jumped up from the bed and walked downstairs.

The dining room was elegantly lit for the evening hour. Light pooled from discreet lamps and fresh rosebuds graced every table. She paused in the doorway, swallowing as she suddenly became aware of Brennan's baggy t-shirt hanging off her slim figure and falling down past her knees. She was wearing a ratty pair of sweatpants, the only other item she had found buried in the back of her jeep, leftover from some long forgotten run. One leg was pushed up higher than the other, exposing her white socks and scuffed tennis shoes. She had never felt frumpier, and she inwardly cringed as Brennan's date arched a delicately shaped brow at her.

"My dear, are you_ still_ here?" Her voice easily carried above the murmur of the dining room. She leaned in closer to Brennan, cozily circling a hand around the crook of his elbow. "She simply has no taste, does she?" Her eyes deliberately raked across Shalimar as struggled to push the oversized sleeves up her arms.

Shalimar refused to be intimidated. She planted her feet firmly and met her gaze with an uplifted chin. "Brennan?" Her eyes never left_ her_ face, "Can I have a word with you?"

"Ah, sure." He stammered as Allie's fingers dug into his arm. He turned towards her with a placating smile. "I'll be right back, ok?"

Allie frowned, but nodded, hand stealing up to curl around the back of his neck and pulling him down for a swift kiss. "Sure." She wiped the back of her hand across her mouth, staring at Shalimar the entire time.

Shalimar turned quickly on her heel, walking out of the dining room and back into the main lobby. Brennan appeared next to her a moment later.

"Shal," He hissed into her ear, "I asked you to wait upstairs. I can't—"

"Save the lecture, Brennan." She glared at him as she reached up to wipe red lipstick off his mouth, "I just came to give you a message."

"Oh." He stilled as her fingers brushed across his lips. "I'm sorry about that, Shal," His hand gestured to the dining room behind him.

"Don't," She interrupted him. "Not now." She pulled her hand away. "Lexa asked me to tell you 8pm."

She watched as he quickly glanced at his watch and then swore under his breath.

"Well?"

"Well, what?" He glanced back up at her, distracted.

"What's at 8pm?"

"Nothing," he hemmed, glancing quickly over his shoulder to check on Allie. "Listen Shal, I better get back to the table, but thanks for giving me the message." He squeezed her hands, and then he was gone.

She bit back the growl that sprang to her lips, frustrated over the whole situation. Something happened at 8pm, and she would be sure to be there when it did. But first she had to get back into her own clothes, she decided as the shirt again slipped over her shoulder and she tried uselessly to tug it back into place.

Twenty-five minutes later she was about to step out of her room when Brennan suddenly loomed in the doorway. She found herself studying him for more lipstick smudges. He smiled at her as he caught her gaze, knowing full well she was inspecting him and that she was also about to follow him.

"Shal," He closed the doorway, leaning against it with a casual air.

"You can't stop me." She folded her arms, prepared for battle.

He chuckled wryly, arms raised in defeat. "I already know better than to try."

"Good." She beamed up at him. "So where are we going?"

"_We_ are going nowhere." He stepped further into the room. "I've got to stay here to distract Allie, so I need you to go to the meet for me."

"Ok." She nodded her head, satisfied that she would finally figure things out. "Who am I meeting?"

"I don't know exactly." Brennan came to a stop in front of her, holding out a matchbook between his fingers. "I was given this part of the message earlier. I was told I would be meeting someone here at this bar, but hadn't been given the time."

She took the matchbook and studied the name of the bar printed on its cover. "The Cheating Heart. Lovely."

"Yeah, I know," He ducked his head. "Ironic, huh?"

"It's alright, Brennan." Her fingers brushed against his cheek. "I know you're only staying with her for this case. I don't mind."

He raised his eyebrows.

"Well, maybe a little."

His lips twitched in amusement. "Oh, Shal," He whispered pulling her into his arms. "What would I do without you?"

"Let's never find out." Her arms rose up and wrapped around his waist, nose wrinkling as she could smell that _other_ woman all over him. She didn't like to think of her by name, and she most certainly did not want to think about what kind of past Brennan had with her. "Go," she whispered to him a moment later, pulling back slightly. "Go on. I'll take care of the meet."

"Thanks, Shal." His fingers rose up to twist around her slightly damp hair. "Be careful, alright?" He bent down and pressed a gentle kiss against her lips. He released her a moment later, surprised when she suddenly pulled him back down to her, tiny hands framing his cheeks as she kissed him deeply, thoroughly.

Finally, she pulled back, smirking as he panted heavily. "That was just so you won't forget."

"Like I ever could," he huskily murmured, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Good." She smiled cheekily at him before disappearing out the door.

He smiled as she walked away. He smiled as she wiggled her fingers at him. He smiled as the door fell closed behind her. He held his smile until her footsteps faded away down the hallway, and then he frowned. He kneaded his temple as his headache came back full force. She was going to kill him for doing this to her. But he had no choice. He glanced at his watch and sighed as he saw it was almost 8pm. He pulled the door open and glanced in both directions before hurrying down the hallway, stepping outside and going in the opposite direction he had sent Shalimar. He had to hurry or he would be late for his meeting.


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer—See Chapter One

A/N: I am now working on chapter 13! I think there will be between 15-16 chapters total for this story, so as soon as it's finished, I will be able to post more frequently. Thank you for your patience in the meantime! I'm writing as fast as I can! In the meantime, I hope you read and enjoy this chapter, it has a lighter side to it, I just had to play with them a little bit! :) Thank you!!

Things Best Known—Chapter Six

_"Brennan!" _

Brennan did his best to ignore the hissing voice in his ear as he blinked the sweat out of his eyes, staring hard into the face of the contact Lexa had arranged for him to meet. He had been hoping to get more answers, but instead, the figure standing back in the shadows had only probed him for information he had gained from Allison.

_"Brennan!"_ His ring hissed again.

"Is that all?" The figure did not sound pleased.

_"Brennan, answer me!" _

He was having trouble concentrating with Shalimar's voice ringing in his ears. He activated his comlink.

"That's all I've gotten so far." He watched as the figure frowned deeply.

_"What?" _Her voice echoed again.

He forged a cough, half turning as he held his hand up to his mouth. "Not now!" He gritted into his ring between coughs.

"You have to move faster. This is a matter of life and death, as I'm sure we don't need to remind you."

Brennan glared at the man in front of him. He did not like threats. "Yeah, I know."

_"What?"_

Shalimar. He tried answering her again, half-twisting his body to fake another coughing spell. "Later!"

The man stared at him in disdain. "I suggest you pick up the pace and get answers for us quickly. Or else we will have no choice but to bring in the feral."

"You leave her out of this!" He lunged forward, grabbing the man by his lapels and knocking him roughly against the brick wall he had been leaning against. Instantly, five other figures stepped out of the shadows, dust spiraling up from their footsteps.

"Put me down, Mulwray." The man struggled to breathe as Brennan pressed a hand into his windpipe.

_"Brennan?" _

She sounded confused. _Damn._ He had forgotten his ring was still activated.

_"Brennan, are you ok?!" _

Brennan drew in a deep breath as he forced his fingers to relax their hold on the man in front of him. He released him slowly, deliberately, eyes never leaving his face.

"It's cool." He spoke deliberately loud, to them both.

The man glared; face red with anger as he took a step back and straightened out his rumpled suit.

_"Brennan?" _Shalimar's voice came again. _"I've been waiting here for over an hour and nothing. I'm going back to the hotel."_

"Stay there!" Brennan hissed into his ring.

The man turned back toward Brennan, eyebrows raised. "What did you say?"

_"Brennan?" _

"Uh, nothing," He held up placating hands to the six figures staring back at him.

_"Well, if it's nothing, then I'm going back."_

"Just wait!" He tried to stall her again.

Again, the men whipped back around toward Brennan, striding back with barely concealed patience. "You got a problem, Mulwary?"

"No, no problem." He searched his mind for a cover as sweat trickled down his shoulder blades. "Just ah, just wondering what the code will be for our next meet."

_"Code?__ Brennan did you say code? I can barely hear you!"_

The man growled in frustration. "We'll be in touch, that's all you need to know."

_"Brennan, what is this code? It would have been nice to know that an hour ago!"_

"Remember," The man jabbed his finger into Brennan's chest, "You get me answers or I won't be responsible for what happens to the feral." He turned and walked away.

Brennan swore profusely under his breath, lungs heaving in anger. He had to find a way to keep Shalimar out of this.

At the Cheating Heart, Shalimar's eyes widened as she heard Brennan's muttered words through the crackling connection. _That was the code?!_

"Uh, Brennan? Did I hear you right?" She tried to reach him again, but he had suddenly disconnected. She frowned in annoyance. How the hell did he expect her to use that for a code? And how was she supposed to know who to use it on? She debated whether to stay and wait longer as he had wanted her to do or if she should just go back to the hotel. She felt like she was wasting her time here as she turned down one drunken offer after the next. She took a sip of her flat drink, eyes roaming the smoky room. The bar was crowded with a dozen gruff men that reeked of sweat and lust. She wrinkled her nose, eyes bypassing the lot arguing over the pool table and landing on a man sitting quietly in the corner, looking uncomfortable and out of place in a business suit. _Hmm._ She raised her eyebrows in interest. He had been sitting there for over an hour, nursing his single drink, looking as if he was also waiting. She debated for a moment longer, before deciding she wasn't getting anywhere just sitting there. Rising to her feet, she smiled as she made eye contact and strolled over to the man. _Here goes nothing._ Taking a deep breath, she opened her mouth.

Brennan was more shaken then he would have liked to admit. Being blackmailed into this mission had been one thing, but to now have Shalimar here in the midst of it all was almost more than he could take. As stubborn as she was, he knew it would be nearly impossible to get her to leave. He sighed tiredly as he climbed the steps back into the hotel, groaning as he saw Allison waiting for him, legs elegantly crossed and toe tapping impatiently against the floor. She brightened, lunging to her feet the minute she spotted him coming through the door. He cringed, forcing a smile to his lips as she gushed at him.

"Darling! Where have you been? I was worried about you!" She threw both arms around him in a melodramatic gesture. He coughed slightly; patting her back as she nearly choked him with her slender arms and heavy perfume.

She pulled back suddenly, nose crinkling as she caught a whiff of him. "Darling! You're all sweaty!" She clicked her tongue in disapproval. "Come along, we simply _must_ get you cleaned up."

Brennan reluctantly allowed her to lead him up the stairs, shaking his head as he wondered what had happened to the teenage girl he used to know that had loved to play in the streets and didn't care about sweat or dust. She had changed over the years. While she remained as beautiful as ever, she had become brittle and hard inside, disguised only by a thin layer of sickly sweetness. She was not the same girl he used to know, and he did not trust her for a moment. He prided himself on his ability to judge people, and he knew that she was acting with him just as much as he was acting with her. Now he just had to figure out why.

He managed to peel her off his arm at his door, closing it gently in her face on the pretense of going to bed. He didn't know if he could hold her off much longer, she clearly wondered why he didn't invite her to stay with him. She would get suspicious very soon. Yanking his tie off, he quickly shed his clothes and stepped into the shower, bracing his arms against the wall and hanging his head down as the water pounded against his back. He groaned as Shalimar's scent was still lingering in the small space, playing teasing tricks on his mind. _Shalimar!_ He suddenly realized with a start that he hadn't heard back from her in a while.

_"What did you say?!" _

Shalimar nervously cleared her throat as the man in the business suit stared up at her, mouth open in shock. She repeated the words quickly, just in case. His jaw dropped open further, and the hair on the back of her neck suddenly rose in warning as angry footsteps sounded behind her. She whirled around, almost running into a wall of heaving anger as a large-boned woman stood directly behind her. Her eyes distractedly took in the tattooed "Marge" on the woman's flabby crossed arms as her eyes rose up and up to meet the glaring eyes towering above her. _Oops._

Brennan quickly dried himself off and redressed, feeling worried as Shalimar again failed to answer his call. He grabbed his keys from the dresser and quietly stepped out into the hallway, pausing in front of Allie's room to make sure she was still there. He held his breath as he listened, satisfied when he heard the faint murmur of the TV through her door. Tiptoeing down the rest of the hallway, he blew out a breath as he rounded the corner, running down the stairs and out the door.

"Jesse!"

He called for help as he started up his car and headed towards the bar.

"Hey, Jess!"

"Yeah?" Jesse's voice came sleepily back at him.

"Wake up, bro, I need your help."

Jesse yawned loudly and Brennan could hear the rustle of sheets as he sat up in bed. "What's up?"

"I need you to track Shalimar for me. I can't get ahold of her."

"Yeah, ok." Jesse answered. Brennan raised his eyebrows as he could hear a feminine voice inquiring softly in the distance and Jesse whispering an answer back. "Ok, I'm at the computer now," Jesse spoke again a moment later.

"Hey Jesse?"

"Yeah?" He yawned again.

"Do I dare ask what you guys are up to?"

"Shut up, Brennan."

Brennan chuckled at Jesse's tone. "Ok, ok, I get it. Now just find Shalimar for me, and I'll leave you guys alone."

"Huh." Jesse's surprised voice came back at him a moment later. "You'll never guess where she is."

Brennan stared up at the nondescript building in front of him. He had no idea what Shalimar was doing here, but he had a bad feeling it was somehow his fault. He hunched his shoulders as he climbed the steep steps of the local police station. He spoke briefly with the clerk at the front desk, chuckling in disbelief as he handed over his credit card and paid the bail. _Bar fight, huh._ The wry laughter died in the back of his throat a moment later as he followed the officer around the corner and the holding cell came into view. _How the hell do I explain this one?_

Inside the cell, grasping the bars with white, clenched fingers and flashing, angry eyes stood the formidable figure that was Shalimar Fox. He didn't stand a chance.


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer—See Chapter One

A/N: I'm so sorry for the late posting! It's been a crazy week--argh!! Thankfully, the weekend is upon us, and I will have time to write again. Thank you everyone for all your support, please continue to let me know if you have any questions or suggestions. Thank you!

Things Best Known—Chapter Seven

Darkness washed over them as they stepped out of the police station. A dimly lit streetlamp flickered twice, buzzing with a dull hum as mosquitoes circled hungrily around it. Shalimar glanced up at the sound in annoyance before sliding into Brennan's car without a word. She had been silent since the officer had opened the cell door.

Brennan paused on the bottom step of the station, jiggling his keys while he delayed the inevitable. He hadn't been able to think of any excuses on his way to the station to pick her up, and it was highly unlikely he would be able to think of one now in these last few seconds as he watched her face through the windshield. She looked angry. He sighed and threw the keys into the air, catching them deftly in one hand as he walked down the last step. Just as he reached out a hand to open the car door, Shalimar slid across the seat and behind the steering wheel. She silently held out an outstretched palm without looking at him, snapping her fingers when he failed to hand over the keys. He frowned at her, before dropping them into her waiting hand and circling around the front of the car. She instantly started the engine, and he had a fleeting fear that she might drive off without him. He climbed in the other side, gripping the door handle as she peeled out of the parking lot before he had fully closed the door.

"So?" She finally spoke as she slammed to a stop at a red light, forefinger impatiently tapping against the wheel.

"So what?" He hemmed, watching as her pointed nail dug into the leather grip with each decisive downward tap. Somehow the image didn't look very reassuring.

"What line are you going to feed me this time?" Her eyes flickered to him and back to the red light, "The Dominion made you do it?"

He grimaced, bracing both hands against the dashboard as the light changed and she slammed her foot on the accelerator again. "Slow down, Shal."

She growled low in her throat.

"You want us to end up right back in that station again?"

She sped the car up even further.

"Fine." He gave up, reaching across her and fastening her seat belt.

"Stop it, Brennan." She swatted his hand away.

"Stop what?" His tone reflected his own frustration, "Stop caring?"

"Stop trying to protect me from everything."

_Oh crap. _His voice was suddenly neutral."What do you mean, Shal?"

"Spare me the bull, Brennan." She shot him a quick glance and for the first time he noticed the hurt in her gaze. "You lied to me. _Again."_

"Look, Shal—"

"Don't deny it. I can't believe I was stupid enough to actually believe you about that meet."

"Shal, I—"

"I trusted you, Brennan. Despite everything, I trusted you." Her voice cracked.

"Damn." He whispered under his breath. "Stop the car, Shal."

"No."

"Shal, please. Let me explain."

The brakes squealed as she jerked to a stop. Brennan again found himself desperately grappling the dashboard as his body flew forward. Her hand impatiently flew out and braced against his chest, stopping him from smacking his head.

"Well?" She quickly drew her hand away. "What's your excuse this time?"

He inwardly groaned. _She knew him too well. _He ran his hand through his hair, searching for the right words. "Shal," he half-turned towards her, "I know you're angry with me right now, and I know you don't understand any of this, but I'm asking you to trust me. You know I would never deliberately hurt you, right?" He turned pleading eyes on her.

"Hmm." Her voice was flat.

"There are—things I was instructed not to discuss with anyone. I've already involved you way more than I should have by telling you I'm here working. I need you to accept that the things I'm doing here aren't by choice and aren't meant to hurt you."

She pressed her lips together. "So why send me to the bar? Why lie to me?" Her eyes flashed at him.

He cringed under her gaze. "I screwed up, I know. I'm sorry." His hand reached for her, but dropped, and he sank down into the seat. "I don't know if you can truly understand how difficult a situation this is for me."

For the first time, Shalimar noticed the weariness that was present in his posture, the deep crease of tension straining his tired features. A wave of guilt hit her even as her stomach knotted with frustration. Every instinct within her was screaming out for her to help, to understand. She was beginning to get a faint understanding of how he must be feeling in all of this.

"Alright, Brennan," She sighed. "I know you didn't ask me to come here, and it's not your decision to be here either." She placed a hand on his forearm, squeezing slightly. "But it _was_ your decision to lie to me about it. Her hand traveled from his arm to his chin, turning him to again face her. "Don't do that to me again."

"So noted." She watched as the crease in his forehead relaxed slightly in relief. "I really am sorry, Shal."

"Me too, Brennan." Her lips turned up in a small smile. "How about I stop pushing you if you stop trying to get rid of me?"

He smiled back, reaching out a hand to brush back stray wisps of curls off her forehead. "Agreed." He leaned in, brushing a soft kiss against her lips. "Thank you."

She smiled against his lips, fingers curling around his neck. The sudden bleat of an angry horn behind them startled them both, and they glanced over their shoulders to see a car waiting behind them, fist waving at them to move. They had stopped in the middle of the road.

The moon was shining brightly as they finally pulled to a stop in the hotel parking lot. Brennan groaned as Allie's figure could be seen through the large front windows, pacing back and forth in the lobby.

"How does she always seem to know?" He muttered, knowing he was in for another battle that evening.

Shalimar chuckled softly in sympathy at his expression.

His hand reached out and grasped hers, pulling it to his lips and pressing a soft kiss into her palm. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Her fingers uncurled from his and traced his mouth. "Hey, Brennan."

"Yeah?"

"I think I hate that woman."

Brennan laughed, pressing another quick kiss to her hand before releasing it and opening the car door with a dramatic sigh. "Let's get this over with."

Shalimar smirked, trailing after him as he trudged up the steps.

"Brennan!" Allie's voice was shrill as she ran towards him, hands on hips. "Where on earth did you disappear to? I went to your room to surprise you, but you were gone." She affected a pout as she stared up at him.

"Sorry, Allie," Brennan flashed his most winsome smile. "I did go to bed as I told you I was doing, but I couldn't sleep, so I went out for a drink."

Allie's gaze drifted beyond Brennan's shoulder and focused on Shalimar. "With her?" Her nostrils flared in anger.

"No, Allie, I just ran into her in the parking lot." Brennan cupped her cheek, turning her eyes back on him. "I'm here with you, not her."

She visibly melted, smiling up at him with relief before tucking two slim hands around Brennan's arm. She leaned possessively into him, turning them around to face Shalimar, who hadn't moved from the entrance way.

"He's mine, you know." She narrowed her eyes into dark slits. "Why don't you just go away?" She turned her face back up to Brennan, expression quickly changed from cold fury to shy coquettishness. "She's rather pathetic, isn't she? Hanging around here, just watching us."

Brennan obediently nodded in agreement.

Shalimar forced herself to stay still.

"Who is she anyway, Brennan?" Allie's face was again focused on Shalimar.

Shalimar took a step forward, "I'm—"

"Nobody." Brennan firmly interrupted her, whipping Allie back around and leading her to the stairs. "She's nobody, and she's not worth our time."

Shalimar glared at their backs, surprised when Allie resisted Brennan's lead and turned toward her again.   
"Tell me your name," She commanded haughtily.

Shalimar lifted her chin and took another step forward. "Shalimar Fox."

It was almost imperceptible, just a quick jolt of awareness before her lashes swept down and back up, wiping away any hint of recognition as she turned back around and started up the stairs with Brennan, but it was enough for Shalimar to notice it. And it was enough for Brennan's face to blanch in panic for a brief moment before he too trailed after Allie up the stairs. Shalimar couldn't explain why, but it left her unnerved, and she stared after them in deep thought. _What had she just done?_

She waited for several minutes in the lobby, giving Brennan enough time to say good-night to Allie, before heading up the stairs to her own room. She peeked around the corner, but the hallway was empty. She resisted the urge to press her ear against room ten, but instead stopped in front of room twelve, her own room. She pushed the door open, stopping in surprise to see Brennan sprawled out across her bed, watching TV with the mute on.

She glanced over her shoulder, before quickly closing the door and crossing over to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Careful," He cautioned, holding up a silencing hand. "These walls are pretty thin. She's right across the hall."

"So how'd you get rid of her this time?" She sat down on the side of the bed, shoving his leg over none too gently.

"Hey," he mildly protested, "I thought we agreed to call a truce here." He clicked the remote, turning off the TV.

"Sorry," she muttered, "I just can't help it. I really hate that woman."

"Yeah," Brennan chuckled softly, "You said that already."

"So?"

"So?" He stalled for time.

"So, answer my question. How'd you get rid of her?"

Brennan gently nudged the small of her back with his knee. "Sure you want to ask me that?"

She turned back towards him, studying him for a moment before frowning. "Never mind, I can smell her all over you." She jumped to her feet, striding across the room to her small bag. Specks of mud flaked off and drifted to the floor as she snatched it up and disappeared into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. The door creaked back open a moment later.

"Hey Brennan?"

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you want her to know my name?"

She watched as his face darkened momentarily before he casually shrugged. "No reason."

"You're lying to me again." Her voice was flat, angry.

His eyes fell shut. "Shal—"

She crept back over to him, seething hurt rolling off her in waves. "You promised me, no more lies."

His eyes stayed shut, but the stress line was back, etching itself deeply into his forehead.

Her fingers tightened their hold on her bag as she waited a moment more in front of him before whirling around with a loud huff. She threw her bag on the floor, kneeled down and slipped her shoes back on.

Brennan's eyes flew open at the sound of her heeled foot on the carpet. "Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving." Her chest heaved as she stopped by the door, eyes boring into his, teeth bared. "Good-bye."

"Damn it, Shal." Brennan pushed himself to his feet. "Don't leave this way."

Her hand fell to the door handle, but he came up next to her, blocking the door, ignoring the low warning growl that vibrated in her throat.

"Get out of my way."

"No." He crossed his arms, prepared for a long discussion, but unprepared for her foot suddenly sweeping out against the back of his legs and knocking him to the floor. He grunted as his head banged against a dresser.

She had wrenched open the door, already halfway through it when the pungent scent of blood hit her. She hesitated, mewing in frustration, before coming back into the room and closing the door. Brennan watched her, hand pressed against his head as he struggled to sit back up.

She knelt down next to him, gently pushing his hand aside and pressing her own against his temple. They stared at each other.

"Why?" Her voice was an agonized whisper. "Why are you doing this?"

The muscle in his cheek tightened; his dark eyes locked on hers, and she could clearly see the inner struggle within them.

"_For you, Shal,"_ He finally whispered, eyes dropping shut in defeat, _"I'm doing this for you."_


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer—See Chapter One

A/N: A little bit more will be revealed for you in this chapter…but still not quite everything! I also wanted to give Bren and Shal a bit of a break from all the angst, so no cliffhanger this time! :) So I hope you enjoy it! (Lady Elizabeth—thank you so much for all the reviews from my other stories. I can't believe you read them all in one day! I about fell over in my chair when I saw so many reviews in my inbox—I loved it!) Thank you everyone so much!!

Things Best Known—Chapter Eight

His words echoed through her mind long after he said them. _I'm doing this for you._ She couldn't remember ever feeling so conflicted before as she stared at his blood on her hands. _His blood._ She was angry with him for hurting her, and so she had hurt him instead. She hadn't meant to, and she winced as she heard him hiss in pain through the half-open bathroom door.

"Brennan, I'm sorry."

He turned from rising out a cloth in the sink to see her leaning against the frame of the bathroom door. He could see the pain and confusion in her eyes, and suddenly he was tired of it all. _To hell with the Dominion._

"Shal, I can't do this anymore." He turned back around to drop the cloth over a towel rack, missing the flash of panic on her face.

"Don't give up on me, Brennan."

Surprised, he turned back around to face her again, heart breaking at the fear he saw. "Never," he whispered, beckoning her closer with his finger.

Her brow wrinkled in confusion, but she complied, sighing as he gently took her hands in his and led her to the sink. He grabbed a bar of soap and methodically scrubbed each of her fingers, the palm of her hand, her wrist. She shivered as his fingers brushed against hers, marveling at the feelings his simple touch could evoke within her. Finally, he seemed satisfied with his work, drying her hands, and then lifting them to his lips, kissing her palm and then each knuckle. They were silent, staring at each other until she couldn't bear the emotion in his gaze. Her eyes dropped shut, and he sighed.

"Come on." He drew her with him over to the bed, sinking down to the floor and leaning his head back against the mattress. She sat cross-legged next to him, watching as he drew his knees up and dangled his hands over the edges of them.

She loved his hands. They were large and strong, able to wield such great power or gentle strength. She watched as he absentmindedly flickered sparks between his fingers, struggling to gather his thoughts. He had the rough hands of a street fighter; the bent, bulging knuckles evidence of his aggressive start in life.

The quiet hiss of air through clenched teeth drew her eyes upward, landing on his face; waiting.

He didn't look at her.

"I didn't want this mission, Shal. I actually turned them down at first." He laughed bitterly. "But you don't say no to the Dominion for long."

She frowned, suddenly not sure she wanted to know what he was hiding.

"He's sick, Shalimar." He abruptly turned towards her, grabbing her hands in desperation.

"Who--?" Her eyes searched his, not understanding.

"The mutant. The one the Dominion is so afraid of, the one I'm supposed to find through Allie." He shook his head, staring at her intensely. "He's a psionic. And he's a—a _collector_." He spat the word out with disgust.

"A collector?"

"You have to believe me, Shal. The man has a sick obsession, and I couldn't let him near you."

"Brennan—wait. What are you talking about?" She tried to follow his odd rambling, wincing slightly as he tightened his hold on her fingers.

"Shal, you have to understand…he's taking ferals. _You_ are a feral. I couldn't risk—" His voice broke and his eyes bore into hers, shocking her with their deep emotion. "I couldn't risk losing you."

Understanding hit her with a sudden rush, and she leaned slowly, deliberately into him. He shuddered, wrapping both arms around her, pulling her tight against him.

"I'm not going to let you do this alone." She whispered into his neck, fingers digging into his shoulders. "You don't have to protect me."

"It doesn't matter now anyway." He pulled back and gave her a sad, meaningful smile. "It's too late."

"What's too late? Brennan, I don't understand."

His hand rose and he tenderly stroked her cheek, running the pads of his fingers over her face as if to memorize it. "He knows you're here."

She gasped as awareness suddenly struck her. "You didn't want her to know my name."

He nodded, watching her reaction.

"And I told her." She bit her lip, turning her head away.

"Don't Shal." He gently forced her chin back to him, ducking his head to capture her downward gaze. "It's not your fault."

"I should have listened to you, trusted you more."

"Why," He snorted in derision, "I wouldn't have trusted me either after everything you saw…er, thought you saw."

She smiled slightly at his correction. "It's ok, Brennan." Her hand rose to curl over his as he cupped her cheek. "I can help you now."

He raised his brows in defeat, accepting her statement.

"Besides," she continued with a small smirk, "How do they know I'm feral?"

"He knows."

The finality of his tone caught her off guard, and her eyes darted to his, waiting for more. But he didn't elaborate, choosing instead to break the moment by rising to his feet, pulling her up with him.

"How about some coffee, hmm?"

"I still have questions."

"I figured you would." He kissed her wrist again. "But if we're going to talk all night, I'd like some coffee. How about it?"

After a moment, she nodded, following him over to the tiny kitchenette, a luxury in the modest hotel room.

"Need some help?" Her voice was filled with amusement; Brennan was not known around Sanctuary for his cooking skills, or even for his ability to make a decent cup of coffee for that matter.

He shot her a mock glare as he fumbled with the filter. "I got it."

"We should tell Jesse I'm here," She mused, opening the small mini-bar and studying its contents with interest.

"Yeah," Brennan nodded in agreement, guessing over the amount of grinds to dump in. He poured in one instant package, glancing over to see Shalimar still studying the mini-bar. He shrugged and tore open another packet. "But let's do that later." He hit a few random buttons on the machine, straightening up and facing Shalimar as she pulled her nose out of the tiny bar. She held up a small box of microwave popcorn in triumph.

He laughed at her, tugging it out of her hands, tossing it over his shoulder, and drawing her into his arms.

"What were you saying about later?" She murmured as he began to kiss her neck.

"Do you realize," He pulled back to meet her eyes, "This is the first time we've been alone since we kissed that we're not really fighting."

She bit her lip, fighting a smile. "I'd say we have a lot to make up for."

"Hell, yeah." He framed her face with his hands, leaning in for a slow kiss.

She fought to catch her breath as he finally drew back, nostrils flaring as she caught a whiff of brewing coffee. He bent down to capture her lips again.

"Hey, Bren?"

"Hmm?" He nibbled along her jaw.

"I'm hungry."

"Me too," He huskily agreed, tightening his hold around her.

"No," she laughingly corrected, "I mean I'm _hungry."_

He pulled back with an offended pout. "You're thinking about food right now?"

"Can't you smell that coffee?" Her eyes twinkled up at him.

"Coffee? Now?"

"Yeah, you're the one that wanted it in the first place." She laughed at his expression. "Come on. I _promise_ to make it up to you after I eat."

His eyes sparked. "Ok."

She chuckled at his prompt reply, laughing out loud as he turned back around and eagerly snatched up the box of popcorn, ripping it open in his haste.

She picked up a cup off the tiny countertop and pulled the fresh pot off the machine, hesitating as she noticed its thickness. Her eyes widened as she poured a cup, bringing it to her nose and sniffing it.

"What's wrong?" He noticed her hesitation.

"Ah, nothing." She took a gulp, gagging. "Hot," She waved a hand in front of her watering eyes as he turned back towards the microwave, satisfied with her answer. She quickly spit out the coffee into the sink as he studied the microwave for a moment, finally hitting a button. The appliance roared to life, and he smiled.

"Now," he stalked towards her with determination. "That buys me a few minutes while it pops, and I intend to make the most of them."

She looped a finger around his belt as he stopped in front of her, yanking him against her. "I like the way you think." Her arms rose around his neck as his head dipped down and tasted her lips.

She reminded him of dark chocolate and rich coffee, and he slated his mouth over hers, deepening the kiss.

The merry popping of corn kernels was the only sound in the room for long moments as they kissed, locked in each others arms. Time stretched and the kernels grew quiet, but the hum from the microwave continued.

Shalimar moaned, lost in an overload of emotion as Brennan continued his slow assault on her senses. She was dizzy, the room dipping and swirling, and then suddenly standing still as new sensations took over, calming and confusing her all at once. She became faintly aware of his fingers rising under the hem of her shirt at the same time as her sense of smell suddenly screamed for her attention. She couldn't help it; she giggled as they pulled back at the same time in awareness as the microwave finally beeped.

_"Brennan!"_

_"What?"_ He feigned an innocent look.

Their shoulders shook simultaneously in laughter, releasing the last traces of pent up tension and emotion as the pungent smell of burnt popcorn wafted over them.


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer—See Chapter One

A/N: I am so sorry for the delayed posting of this chapter! I've had some computer problems and lost my Internet connection for four days! Argh! But I am happily back now! :) I've got 16 chapters written so far, and one more to go, so this story will be a total of 17 chapters. About half way done! I hope you continue to enjoy it! Thank you!!

Things Best Known—Chapter Nine

Shalimar lay spread out on her side, pillow stuffed under her head, feet stretching to the foot of the mattress. Brennan smiled as he studied her, laying in the opposite direction with his head propped up by his hand and his feet a few inches from her head. She was sleeping, and she was beautiful. He wasn't quite sure how they had ended up in this position, lying head to foot, but it was peaceful to him as he lay awake for hours, memorizing her every curve.

They had talked for hours, throwing burnt popcorn kernels at each other as they picked out the few edible pieces from the batch. She had finally nodded off mid-way through a story he was telling her, and he had to smile wryly as he remembered her promise to make tonight memorable. _This wasn't exactly what he had had in mind._ But yet, he found himself content; grateful. She was relaxed; brow smoothed and free from tension and worry. She trusted him, and that was all that mattered.

Her feet jerked slightly as she twitched in sleep, apparently dreaming. He studied the pink toes as they curled under and then relaxed again as they peeked out from the blanket that covered her. He couldn't remember ever having noticed her feet before. She rarely walked barefoot, preferring cozy slippers whenever padding around Sanctuary. The tiny, well-manicured digits fascinated him; it was hard to connect their current image with the deadly weapon he knew they could be. As he watched, the toes curled again, then disappeared back under the blanket, seeking the warmth. She spasmed again slightly in her sleep, and he wondered what dreams played out in her mind. Her eyes darted under the thin lids that covered them, and she murmured softly. He lifted his own foot, moving it forward a few inches and gently nudged her on the side of her head. The touch relaxed her again, even as her nose suddenly wrinkled in disgust. He bit back a laugh. _Guess they didn't smell so great._ He pulled his foot back; sighing as he found himself slightly bored. As tired as he was, he couldn't seem to sleep. Her presence was a comfort, her knowing the truth a relief. Yet, things felt helplessly complicated and confused right now. She wasn't safe here, but he'd be damned before he let anyone touch her. The hurt that had been in her eyes had stabbed him deeply, and he never wanted to see that ever again. _They knew she was here._ His heart slammed in his throat, and he found himself needing to connect to her again. He hesitated for a moment, not wanting to disturb her, then lifted the edge of the blanket off her feet. His finger lightly stroked down her instep and circled up to her ankle. Her skin was impossibly soft, and he swallowed hard as his eyes took in the creamy expanse of leg. He suddenly froze as a soft chuckle interrupted his thoughts.

She was awake, and she was watching him. He flushed and dropped the blanket.

She laughed even harder at his red face. "Brennan," she couldn't help but tease him, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." He spoke too quickly.

"Brennan?" She poked her foot out from under the blanket. "Do you like my feet?" She exaggeratedly wiggled her toes.

"Stop." He laughingly protested at her antics.

She arched her foot in front of his face. "Are you…_attracted_ to them?"

He playfully growled, latching onto her foot and pulling her closer to him. She laughed out loud as she slid down the mattress, and he began to kiss his way up her leg.

_"Brenann!"_She shrieked when his fingers reached the back of her knee.

_"Ah!"_ He waggled his eyebrows. _"A weak spot!"_He tickled her mercilessly, until they both were flushed with laughter, and she collapsed into his arms, smiling widely.

"Are you always this way in the morning?"

"Is it morning?" He raised both hands to smooth back her hair.

Her smile faded slightly as her brow furrowed. "Didn't you sleep?"

He shrugged dismissively. "Couldn't. I was too distracted by those delectable toes."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Seriously, are you ok?" Her eyes took in his tired face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just trying to figure everything out."

"About us?"

He hated the hesitant tone in her voice. "No, Shal," His arms tightened around her. "You're the one right thing in all this mess. Guess I'm just worrying about the case."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Nah." He shook his head. "Not right now. Besides, there is something much more important to discuss right now."

"What's that?"

"The fact that you fell asleep on me last night, right when I was in the middle of talking," He pretended an affronted face. "I didn't realize I was so _boring _to you."

She pursued her lips in amusement, shaking her head at him. "You're incorrigible."

"And you're beautiful." He ran his fingers through her hair and down her back, drawing her closer and capturing her lips in a gentle kiss.

"Hmm," She murmured, kissing him back, "I could get used to waking up with you every morning."

He pulled back to meet her gaze. "Every morning?"

It was her turn to blush. "I mean, if you want to."

His eyes darkened. "Oh yeah, I want to."

She laughed, leaning down and kissing him again.

She loved the feeling of being in his arms. She was so distracted, it took her a moment to register the sound of footsteps walking down the corridor. She pulled back slightly, tilting her head to better listen. Unaware, Brennan followed her lips upward, straining to reach them again, when she suddenly sat straight up. Startled, his head jerked back and slammed against the headboard.

_"Ow!" _Her hand over his mouth muffled his exclamation as her eyes flashed feral.

"Shal?" He mumbled in question around her fingers, rubbing his head.

"She's looking for you." Her head indicated to the door.

Brennan's eyes widened in understanding as he finally heard the click of high heels striding down the hallway towards his empty room. He sat up, keeping her in his arms as they listened silently. He pressed a tender kiss on her shoulder.

"If only Jesse were here right now." She absentmindedly tilted her head to give him better access.

_"Jesse?"_ Brennan hissed, pulling back with an offended expression.

_"Shh!" _Her fingers clamped over his mouth again as her shoulders shook with silent laughter. "I only meant he could phase you through the wall and into your room if he was here right now."

"Oh." He had the grace to look embarrassed as she grinned. "Well, lucky for me, he's far, far away from this room and from this moment." He kissed her neck. "The case, and Allie, can wait for a little while longer."

"Brennan," She reached up and framed his face, stilling him, "She's not going to be happy to find you missing again. She's already suspicious."

Brennan shrugged. "She's the least of my concerns right now." He threw a dismissive look over his shoulder at the door, "I'll think of something to tell her, don't worry."

"Are you sure you should take her so lightly? She could be dangerous." She bit her lip as her footsteps could be heard angrily passing by her door.

"Don't worry about Allie," Brennan reassured, "She's basically harmless. She's not even a mutant." He suddenly flipped her over on her back, and she squealed with surprise. "Now, let's get back to more important matters at hand." His head dipped down to her lips as her arms rose to circle around his neck.

Down in the hotel lobby, Allie jerked to a stop at the base of the stairs, hand clenching the railing. She stared at a man standing in the doorway.

"You're here early." She nervously tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

The man glanced at her appraisingly. "I'm here just in time." He cocked his head to the side, concentrating for a moment as his eyes burning bright white. A slow smile grew across his lips. "_Just_ in time. She's ripe." His eyes flickered back to a slate gray color.

Allie felt her knees go weak as she stared in awe at the man before her. He exuded power, and she worshipped him, his strength. Brennan was just a toy. This man before her was her glory. She reached her hands out to him, wanting to feel a part of him.

He tolerated her touch, barely sparing her a glance as she fawned at his feet, continuing to listen.

"You've done well," He turned to the trembling woman before him. "You've kept him distracted and allowed him to be careless. The fool led her straight here."

She beamed at his praise.

"Now get rid of him." He waved his hand. "I'm done with him." His lips curved in anticipation. His goal was upstairs, waiting for him. And he would have her; she would be his ultimate prize.


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer—See Chapter One

A/N: There always seems to be one chapter that I don't like in each of my stories, this chapter being it for this story. I've been staring at it for a while now, but finally decided to post it as is. On the plus side, this story is now completed, so I can update more frequently! (Cristina, I've been challenged! I hope the plot will be able to keep your interest!) This chapter moves a bit slow, but things pick up after this one. Thank you everyone for your feedback, please continue to let me know if you have any questions! Thank you!

Things Best Known—Chapter Ten

_"Brennan, hurry up!"_

Shalimar shook her head at Brennan as he dashed around her room, searching for his shoes. He had tossed them off the night before, and was convinced they had grown legs and walked away during the night.

"Come on, Bren. You're already ten minutes late." She tapped her toe, arms crossed as he skidded to a halt in his bare feet, giving her an exasperated look.

"Well, help me look then."

She rolled her eyes as he paused to look in the closet; he had looked there three times already.

"Did you look under the bed?"

"Yes."

She frowned at his annoyed tone. "Behind the desk?"

"Yeah, I looked there too." His arms waved in frustration as he again paced around the room.

She thought for a moment. "By the door?"

"You're standing right there, do you_ see_ any shoes?" His voice was heavy with sarcasm.

"On the patio?"

He grunted. "Never went out there."

Her lips twitched as he circled by her yet again. "The closet?"

He paused, hand shooting out to wrench the close door open before he realized what he was doing. _"Shal!"_

She laughed.

"You're not helping." He eyed her grumpily. "Come on, help me out here."

"Alright." She closed her eyes and lifted her nose into the air. She opened her eyes a second later to find Brennan kneading his temple in aggravation. "What?"

"You're just gonna stand there?" He stared at her in annoyance.

Her brows rose. "Check the bathroom, Brennan."

"The bathroom?" He snorted. "Why would I look in the—" He broke off abruptly and disappeared without another word, only to return a moment later with shoes in hand. "How'd you know?" He was slightly red-faced.

Her lips curved with satisfaction. "I smelled them."

"You smelled—" He shook his head. "I don't even want to know."

She laughed. "Probably not, now put them on so you can go meet the slut."

"Shal—"

"I know, I know," She frowned. "Now get going."

He came to a stop before her, "You know I don't enjoy this."

"So you say." She muttered under her breath, arms automatically circling around his neck as he pulled her into his arms.

"Give me a kiss for good luck?" He grinned, attempting to cajole her into a better mood.

_"Humph,"_ She huffed under her breath, smiling anyway as she pulled his head down for a long kiss that soon left him breathless and wanting for more. "There." She smiled smugly. "Now you won't forget me."

"Like I ever could," Brennan husked, capturing her lips for a final brief kiss before opening the door and peeking out. Seeing that the hallway was clear, he stepped out, poking his head back in with a wide grin. "Although, you may want to rethink your strategy."

Her forehead creased with confusion as she pondered his words. He waited until he saw her eyes widen with sudden understanding. _"Brennan!"_

He laughed and waggled his eyebrows at her, head disappearing as he made a fast getaway.

She stared at the closed door with a moody glint in her eyes as she realized she had just gotten him all worked up right before sending him into the arms of another woman. _I REALLY hate her. _Her foot kicked the door.

Downstairs, Brennan paused in the dining room entryway as he noticed Allie sitting at a table with another man. He noticed the nervous tension in Allie's shoulders just as the man suddenly straightened up and turned towards Brennan. _Almost like he sensed me._The man gave no sign of recognition, but his eyes locked with Brennan's, a secretive smile stretched on his thin lips. _He knows._ The thought hit Brennan with crystal clarity. Determined to keep up the act, he planted on a wide, innocent smile, happily greeting Allie with a kiss on her cheek. His brows raised in slight surprise at her lack of warmth. Normally she hung all over him, but today her adoring eyes were glued on the man next to her. Another thought became very apparent to him. _She was using him just like he was using her_.

He eased his body into a chair, casually picking up a menu and perusing it. He needed a few minutes to think, but was afraid to form a coherent thought with the psionic sitting across from him. He knew without a doubt the man across the table was the mutant he was after.

He watched as the man stared pointedly at Allie for a moment, and he watched as Allie finally seemed to shake herself of the daze she was in. She turned towards Brennan rather reluctantly.

"Good morning, Darling."

"Good morning." Brennan waited for her to take the lead. She was silent until the man cleared his throat.

"Oh," She fluttered nervously, "Forgive my bad manners." She laid a hand on Brennan's arm, but her eyes were again caressing the other man. "Brennan, this is my friend _Steven_," She gushed his name. "And _Steven_, this is, ah, Brennan." She made him sound like yesterday's garbage.

Steven ignored her, holding his hand out to shake Brennan's. His slate gray eyes seemed to spark a challenge, daring him. _I'm not afraid of you._ Brennan lifted his hand off from where it rested on his thigh.

_"Don't let him touch you!"_ Jesse's voice suddenly hissed in his ear. He dropped his hand back to his leg, nodding in acknowledgment instead.

Steven smoothly placed his hand on the table, eyes conceding smug defeat.

His expression gave Brennan chills. He looked so confident, so sure of the outcome. _Why did the Dominion fear him exactly? What was he capable of? _Shalimar was just upstairs; too close. He had to draw the man away.

"Allie and I had plans to go on a picnic today. You should come with us."

"No, thank you." The man coolly declined, again smiling that small, secretive smile that seemed to suggest he knew everything going on in Brennan's head.

Allie turned pleading eyes on Steven. "Oh, please. Come with us." She looked devastated when he shook his head.

"No, you and Brennan need time alone together." His eyebrows raised, prompting her, "Yes?"

"Yes," she nodded obediently, again turning to Brennan. "The kitchen can prepare a lunch for us."

"Why don't you go on," Brennan hemmed, "I, ah, I need to grab something from upstairs. I'll meet you back down here in a few minutes." There was no way he was leaving Shalimar alone with Steven in the hotel_. _

He made his excuses and left the table, racing up the stairs as soon as he was out of their sight.

"Jesse!" He huffed as he ran. "What's going on?"

"Brennan!" Jesse's voice rang through a moment later, "The Dominion knows that Steven's shown up. They want to switch back to their original plan."

_"No!"_ Brennan stopped dead in the hallway, lowering his voice when a couple walking past turned to stare at him in confusion. "Jesse, that is not an option."

"I don't know what this plan was, but Lexa's not looking too happy either." The frown could be heard in Jesse's voice. "She won't tell me anything."

"Why did you tell me not to touch him?" Brennan suddenly changed the subject.

"I don't know what's going on here, Brennan, but you need to be careful. According to the database, he can sense emotion, but beyond that he can connect directly with your mind if contact is made." Jesse paused, taking a breath. "This guy's dangerous."

"Damn it," Brennan swore under his breath. "Thanks, Jess." He cut the connection abruptly, running the rest of the way to the room.

Shalimar stared at him in surprise when he burst into the room, gasping for air. She had been in the middle of getting dressed, and she held her shirt up against her chest.

"Brennan?"

"Sorry, Shal," He held up a hand in apology, "I didn't mean to scare you."

She calmly pulled her shirt over her head, giving Brennan a flash of rounded curves and toned stomach muscle. "What's going on?" She flipped her wet hair over her shoulder, walking up to him in concern.

She had just come from the shower. Brennan groaned as her scent hit him, and he desperately pulled her into his arms.

She felt the fear in his embrace and pulled back, forcing him to meet her gaze. "Brennan?"

"He's here, Shal."

Her brows furrowed. "The mutant? Well, good. Let's catch him and end this then."

_"No!"_ Brennan forcibly shuddered. "You cannot go near him, do you hear me?"

She stiffened and wrenched herself out of his embrace, stalking back towards the bathroom.

"Shal, wait—" Brennan swore to himself. _He didn't have time for this right now_. "Please."

She stopped in her tracks, but didn't turn to face him.

"Please, Shal. This has nothing to do with me not trusting you or your abilities. You have to leave, right now. I can't explain, but I need you to trust me on this one." He held his breath, watching as her shoulders stayed tense for a moment before slumping in defeat. They both sighed at the same time, he in relief and she in frustration. She slowly turned back around.

"I hate this, Brennan."

"I know." His eyes offered silent apology.

She pinched her nose, taking another deep breath. "Alright," she finally agreed. "What do you want me to do?"

"Thank you."

Her eyes dropped shut at his whispered words, stunned by the fervored relief in his tone. His arms wrapped around her again, and he buried his nose in her damp hair, taking comfort in her.

Her arms circled around his waist, offering reassurance. "Brennan?"

His hands framed her face, "I need you to leave, Shal." His eyes were pained as they bore into hers.

"Ok." She agreed slowly.

"Out the back, where no one can see you."

Her brows rose. "We're on the third floor."

"Can you jump down from the balcony?"

"Of course, but Brennan, why?"

His fingers tightened until they dug almost painfully into her skin. "He can't see you, Shal."

She frowned, but nodded anyway.

His lips found hers, kissing her. "We have to hurry." He reluctantly broke away and led her to the balcony. She watched as he pulled back the heavy drapes, carefully looking in all directions before opening the sliding door.

"Brennan, it's ok." She tried to get him to relax, "I don't sense anyone near." She stepped out on the balcony, peering over the edge. "Where am I going anyway?"

He stepped up behind her. "Sanctuary."

She turned back towards him to protest, but his gaze shot over his shoulder as a knock sounded at the door.

"Brennan?" Allie could be heard faintly through the door.

_"Go, Shal!"_ Brennan quickly gritted, fear slashing across his features.

She stared at him, torn, before conceding. She jumped up on the railing, balancing with ease as she squatted on the high bar.

He reached up and gave her a final, desperate kiss. "Be careful."

She smiled confidently before disappearing over the edge.

Even though he knew she could handle the distance with ease, it still unnerved him to see her jump. He rushed to the bar, even as Allie knocked again with loud impatience. His fingers clenched the railing, still warm from where her body had been pressed against it, watching as she landed gracefully on her feet and walked over to her jeep.

"I love you," He breathed to the air.

She turned to give him one final glance, as if hearing him, before climbing in and driving away in a plume of dust.

_"Brennan!" _Allie sounded angry now as she pounded on the door.

He walked back into the room, taking a deep breath.

It was the beginning of the end.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer—See Chapter One

A/N:  I gave Bren and Shal some time together in the past few chapters, but now it's time to get back to the plot!  So things will begin to pick up again now.  I hope you continue to enjoy the story!  Thank you!

Things Best Known—Chapter Eleven

  Shalimar gripped the steering wheel as she sped down the dry, dusty road.  She had long left the town limits, but the further away she drove, the more concerned she grew.  It went against her every instinct to leave in the first place, and her mind screamed at her to turn around.  She could feel it in every part of her body, the itch to protect, to fight for that which she loved.  Right now, her entire being was attuned to Brennan, and it was literally tearing her apart.  

A frustrated growl fell from her lips as she turned off a side road only to find herself behind a slow moving tractor.   Her toe tapped impatiently against the pedal as she was forced to follow behind at an agonizingly slow speed.   She braced her elbow against the window, leaning her head into her hand, trying to calm down the sense of urgency struggling to break free from its forced restraint.  _She needed to move.  She wanted to turn around.  She needed to trust Brennan._  Thoughts raced through her mind in a tangled jumble until she couldn't stand it anymore.  Brakes squealed as her jeep did a sudden and sharp turn, heading back the way she had just come.  Fingers again gripped the wheel as she answered the call of her heart. 

Brennan had to admit, the sense of danger felt far away on this beautiful, lazy afternoon.  He stretched out on the picnic blanket, stomach contentedly full from eating a large meal.  Allie seemed more like herself once she was out of the presence of the mutant, and it was hard to imagine her being a threat.  Memories of their time together from years ago twisted and confused with what he knew to be true of her today. 

He sat up slightly as she handed him a slice of berry pie. 

"I'm told these berries are locally grown," she sweetly smiled at him. 

He took a large bite even though he wasn't hungry any longer, eyes widening in appreciation as the tangy juice hit his taste buds. She laughed at his expression before sneaking a bite off his plate. 

"Hey!"  He protested as she tried again to dip her fork into his slice.  "Where's yours?"

"Too fattening," She mumbled around her mouthful. 

"I seem to remember you doing that 13 years ago," he teased, shielding his plate with his hand. 

Her smile faltered for a moment before she dropped her head, fiddling with the picnic basket. 

"What's wrong, Allie?"

"Nothing," Her lips spread wide into another smile, but he noticed it didn't reach her eyes. 

"You sure?" He reached out and cupped her cheek, deciding now was as good a time as any to get her to trust him, to confide in him. 

"Yeah, I'm sure."  Her eyes dropped for a moment and then lifted back up, meeting his gaze.  "There's a bottle of champagne chilling in a cooler in the back of the car, would you get it please?" 

"Sure."  He jumped lightly to his feet, jogging the short distance to the parked vehicle. 

Her eyes turned hard the moment his back was turned, and she calmly lifted two flute glasses out of the basket.  She laid one down and kept the one in her hand as she dug into her pocket, pulling out a tiny vial.  Eyes darted back to check on Brennan and seeing he was just reaching the car, she pulled the topper off the vial with her teeth, holding her breath as she carefully allowed a few drops of liquid to fall into the glass.  Her lips curved upward as she watched the clear liquid coat the inside of the glass as the few drops trailed down to disappear into the fluted bottom. 

Shalimar muttered under her breath as she sat in her jeep in the hotel parking lot, waiting for an arguing couple with three kids to get into their car and leave.

_"Come on, come on."  _Her fingers drummed against the dashboard as she leaned forward to peer at the balcony of Brennan's room.  It looked dark and deserted.  Finally after what seemed like a torturously long amount of time, the couple threw their hands into the air, got into the car, and left.  _Finally._  

She leapt from the jeep, casually strolled over to the side of the hotel and with one more quick glance around, flew high into the air.  She grunted as she scraped her hand against the railing, pulling herself up and over.  She grinned as her fingers fell on the sliding door.  Brennan didn't have to know she was back in town.  She yanked hard, surprised when the door held fast. 

_"Argh!"_  She bit her lip to silence the desire to scream in frustration.  The door was locked. 

"To us," Allie held up her glass to toast against Brennan's.  He smiled at her as he took the proffered glass from her hand.  She lifted her glass to her lips to take a sip.

"Ah, no, no, no, no."  Brennan playfully reached out to stop her, pulling the glass from her surprised fingers. 

"What are you doing?"  Her eyes were locked on her glass.

He held them both in front of him.  "I seem to remember a certain game we used to play when we were younger."

She blanched as he smiled widely.  "No, Brennan." 

"Why not?"  He laughingly cajoled.  "Come on, play with me."  His hands weaved back and forth, moving the glasses in a confusing dance between hands. 

_"I said no!"_

His brows rose at her intensity.  "You want to tell me what's wrong?"

She shrugged, not lifting her gaze from his hands.  "I just wanted us to enjoy this moment as a couple.  No fooling around, no childish games." 

"Ah."  He relented with a sigh.  "Alright.  I can do romantic."  He held the glass back out to her.

Shalimar stopped in surprise as she walked into the lobby of the hotel.  She didn't know exactly where Brennan was at the moment, but his scent was very strong.  He was close, she could smell him.   Her forehead pinched in confusion; his scent was everywhere, yet she couldn't sense him, couldn't feel him.  Eyes scanned the lobby, but found nothing.  She closed her eyes, breathing deeply.  Still nothing.  She crossed over to the dining room, heels clicking loudly on the floor.  The lobby was quiet, only the desk clerk shared the space with her.  She peered into the dining room, but in the slow of the afternoon, it was empty.  Her nostrils flared as she again caught a whiff of Brennan's distinctive scent.  _What the hell?_  Why couldn't she feel him near?  She crossed back through the lobby and headed up the stairs, taking them two at a time.  Room number ten was quiet as she pressed her ear against the wooden door, but she broke in anyway. 

"Brennan?"  His aftershave lingered in the air, and his clothes from the night before were still scattered across the floor, but there was no sign of him.  Grunting in frustration, she left the room.  Again, his scent was strong as soon as she stepped into the hallway. 

"Brennan?"  She tried again. 

And then suddenly, he was there in front of her, standing at the end of the hallway.

"Bren?"  She stepped toward him in relief.  "Don't be mad, I had to come back, I—"

His face wavered before her; she blinked and suddenly realized a stranger stood before her.   "I'm, ah, I'm sorry," She stuttered in surprise, "I thought you were someone else."  She bit her lip as Brennan's scent poured off the man.  Something didn't feel right.  Her heart thumped in sudden shock as the man slowly smiled. 

"Hello, Shalimar." 

Allie's fingers tightened in cold relief around the flute glass; that had been too close.  She forced her tense lips into a smile. 

Brennan watched her closely as he affected a carefree laugh.  He could tell something was bothering her, and was determined to get it out of her. 

"Just like old times, huh?" 

She nodded, staying silent.

"So what have you been doing over the years?"  He tried again. 

She shrugged nonchalantly.  "Mostly, I've been working." 

"With Steven?" 

She gasped slightly, eyes glazing over, lips pursing into her first genuine smile of the afternoon at the mention of his name.

"Well?" 

She shook herself back to awareness.  "Why all the questions, darling?  Let's toast, shall we?"  She made a motion for him to take a drink. 

"Here," He whispered romantically, stilling her hand as it rose to her lips, "Like this."  He twined their arms around each other and gently clicked their glasses together.  "Here's to crimes and passions of the heart."  He referenced her old inscription.  _Maybe that will stir some guilty feelings of remembrance in that stone, cold heart of hers.  _His eyes watched her, wondering as he picked up on her sense of anxiousness.

"Hmm," She murmured in satisfaction, holding her breath as he lifted the glass to his mouth.  Her tongue darted out and licked her lips in anticipation.  Steven would be so pleased with her.  She quivered at the thought, unable to hold back her cackle of glee as Brennan finally rested the rim against his lips and took a deep drink. 

It was finally done. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer—See Chapter One

A/N: Here is the next chapter for you! I hope you enjoy! :) Thank you!!

Things Best Known—Chapter Twelve

It started out as a low rumble, rippling from her chest and bursting from her throat in a harsh gurgle. Her fingers thrummed in excitement against the glass clenched in her hand. Champagne splashed over the edge and ran down her fingers.

At her brittle chortle, Brennan's eyebrows winged upward. He set his half empty glass down and pulled the glass from Allie's shaking fingers as well.

"Allie?" He waited for her to explain.

She shook her head, wiping tears from her eyes, still snickering. "I am sorry, Brennan, I really am. But there is a time for everything."

He watched her, not following her babbling.

"Time was I thought I loved you." She frowned, chewing on her lip. "I loved your power. We made a great team, didn't we, Brennan."

He nodded silently, eyes narrowing.

She cackled, hands rubbing together. "Your time is past now, Brennan." She reached for her glass, saluting the air. "For you, Steven." She took a deep drink.

Brennan suddenly had a hard time swallowing, throat tight with fear. Her words ran over and over through his mind, seemingly frozen as his heart slammed in his chest.

"You can die now, Brennan." She calmly advised him. "It does you no good to resist. Poison is coursing through your body right now, racing to your heart. You can't fight it, darling."

He gave her a horrified look, shocked from his stupor when through the loud roar in his ears, a tiny splintering crash filtered through his mind. He sluggishly turned his gaze in time to see that Allie had stood to her feet.

Her face was ghastly pale, and she was staring straight ahead, as though astounded by what she saw in her mind's eye. Her flute glass had slipped from her hand to shatter on the floor. She gasped, reaching for her throat. _"He knows." _She collapsed to the ground in a shuddering heap.

_It had been an old game._ Brennan groaned, face falling into his hands. _He had switched the glasses. _He had suspected, but not seriously. Not this, not from her. His heart lurched painfully, reminding him he was still alive. He raked his hands through his hair, glancing back up at her still figure. _She must have been so sure she had the right glass._ He pressed his lips together. _Either that or sure that somehow Steven would be able to protect her._ She had always been drawn to power; he knew that, it had stoked his ego when he was young. He had taken great delight in showing off with flashy displays of electricity. But outright betrayal, he had not seriously believed it of her.

He crawled over to her, reaching for her and turning her over. "Why Allie?" His anguished whisper slipped out without his realization. He smoothed back her hair, remembering the girl he once loved.

_"Oooh."_

The slight moan startled him, and he jumped back slightly, shocked as her eyes fluttered open.

"Allie?" He cautiously bent over her.

"_Brennan—" _The word was painfully forced from her throat in a raspy gasp. Her hand suddenly shot out, grasping his shirt. He stared at her as her lips twisted grotesquely. "_You're—too—late."_ Her hand dropped.

He scrambled backwards from her searing touch, shuddering as she gave a final rattling sound and died. He didn't know how long he sat there. It may have been only a few moments, or it may have been hours, but suddenly her words registered. _Too late._

"Shalimar!" He yelled her name as he ran back to the car, fingers trembling as he fumbled for his keys. They dropped to the ground. "Damn it!" He swiped them off the ground and shoved them into the ignition, tires squealing in sharp protest as he raced away.

He barely put the car into park before he leapt out, charging up the hotel steps, and startling the desk clerk awake from his afternoon snooze.

"Huh, what?" The clerk looked around in sleepy confusion.

"Shalimar," Brennan bodily yanked him out of his chair, "Have you seen Shalimar?"

"Wh-Who?" The clerk's eyes widened in fear.

"Shalimar Fox," Brennan gritted out impatiently, "Beautiful blonde girl."

"Ah, yes sir," The man's finger rose to shakily point to the dining room. "In there, sir."

Brennan grunted, dropping the man to the floor as he turned around and bolted the few steps across the lobby to the dining room. He staggered to a stop in the doorway.

"Shalimar?"

She sat in a wooden chair, back to the door, staring out the window.

"Shalimar?" He took a deep, gasping breath as he approached her. She didn't move at his call. He carefully knelt beside her, hand grasping the back of her chair, peering up into her face. "Shal?"

Her eyes were open, staring blindly through the window at the dusty parking lot. Her face was white, her posture impossibly rigid as she sat straight in the chair. He lifted a trembling hand and placed it on her knee, relieved beyond measure to find warmth pulsating through her jeans.

"Shal?" He tried again, "You ok?"

She didn't answer for the longest time, but then finally, she slowly blinked, looking at him in confusion.

"Brennan?" Her voice was small.

"Yeah, baby," His hands shook as they cupped her pale cheeks, "I'm right here."

"He smelled like you." She stared at him in wonderment.

His eyes darkened in fear. "Who?"

"Steven," She blinked again. "I met him."

"What?" His gaze quickly searched the room, shoulders slumping when finding it empty. "What happened?"

Her eyes rolled up as she searched her mind. He felt her body shiver. "I don't know," she finally answered. "I was upstairs, and now I'm here."

He groaned, pulling her close, wrapping his arms around her.

"I thought he was you." Her voice rumbled against his chest. "But then I realized it had to be _him."_

"Did he hurt you?" The words were enunciated slowly, fearfully.

"No."

His eyes dropped shut at her firm answer, face dropping to bury in her shoulder as he released a shuddering moan. "Oh God, Shal, I was so scared."

Her hands idly rubbed his back. "I'm ok, Brennan. I don't understand it, but I'm ok."

He sniffed, pulling back after a long moment, desperately running his fingers over her face, memorizing her. "I love you so much."

She smiled for the first time. "I know, I heard you before."

He chuckled in disbelief, shaking his head. "Ferals." He trailed the back of his knuckles down her cheek. "Well, it's true, and I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it."

She reached up and stilled his hand, pulling it to her mouth and placing a gentle kiss on it. "I knew, Brennan. I knew." Her eyes crinkled tenderly. "I've loved you too, for so long."

He leaned up, seeking her lips, urgently needing to connect with her. She kept the kiss slow, passionate, soothing him with her touch. Finally he pulled away with a sigh, resting his forehead against hers.

"Where's Allie?" She thought to ask, remembering the danger of their situation.

He sighed quietly. "Dead."

"What?" She pulled back with a gasp, searching his face.

"She tried to poison me," He gestured in the air. "A few drops of cyanide in my glass."

Shalimar's eyes flashed golden, growling low in the back of her throat.

Brennan again cupped her cheek. "I switched the glasses." He dropped his eyes. "It was just an old game we used to play, I half suspected, but not really."

"We came so close," Her own fingers reached to stroke his chest, pressing against his heartbeat.

"What about Steven?" He again glanced around the room. "What are you doing back here?"

"I had to come back, Brennan." She fingered his shirt thoughtfully. "Everything in me called me back here. And when I got here, I could smell you, but I couldn't feel you." She grimaced. "It scared the hell out of me."

"He found you?" Brennan carefully watched her face.

"Yeah," She nodded with raised brows, "It was him. It took me a moment to realize it actually wasn't you."

"I'm sorry, Shal." He grasped her hand in both of his.

"But suddenly I was down here," She shook her head. "I don't know what happened, Brennan. I think it might be part of his sick fantasy. He wants me to be afraid of him, to fear what will happen next. It—it excites him."

"The anticipation of the hunt," His eyes narrowed dangerously. "He will not get near you again."

"No, Brennan," Shalimar squeezed his hand, drawing his attention. "We have to let him find me again." She pressed a finger against his lips, stilling his automatic protest. "I refuse to be the prey in this thing, Brennan." Her eyes glinted. "But he doesn't have to know that."

"You want to hunt him?" He shook his head adamantly. "No, Shal, absolutely not. He's too strong." He grasped her upper arms, leaning closer to her. "You have to leave, for good this time."

"No," She yanked herself out of his grasp. "I am not running, and you have no right to ask me to." She crossed her arms, eyes sparking.

He knew that look and swore under his breath. "Stop being so stubborn, Shal. It's not up to you this time, you don't understand."

"Obviously." She stood to her feet. "And obviously, you have not told me everything, or you wouldn't be reeking of fear right now."

He didn't use his height very often, but he did now, rising to his feet and purposely standing over her. "You're going home."

She clenched her teeth in frustration, taking a few steps backward. "Over my dead body." She turned on her heel and disappeared out the door.

His face blanched at her words, and he sank bonelessly into her vacated chair. _She had no idea how close those words actually were to the truth._


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer—See Chapter One

A/N: Finally, after thirteen chapters, the full truth will come out! But that doesn't mean things will get any easier for them...! Thank you so much for all your support, comments, questions, and feedback! You have no idea how excited I get when I see reviews in my inbox! :) So thank you so much for everything!

Things Best Known—Chapter Thirteen

The door slammed behind her so hard, pictures on the wall all the way down the hallway rattled and swayed. Brennan cringed at the sound, cursing under his breath as he followed after her up the stairs. He stopped in front of room twelve, taking a deep breath and then rapped his knuckles lightly against the door.

"Shal?"

She didn't answer, but he could hear drawers opening and closing inside.

"Come on, Shal, open the door so we can talk about this."

He heard her give a loud huff through the door.

"Tough luck, buddy." A man walking down the hallway shot him a sympathetic look as he walked past.

Brennan groaned, kneading his temple in frustration. Allie was dead, and it wouldn't be long before local law enforcement came looking for answers. Steven was looming somewhere, stalking them, determined to capture Shalimar and kill him. The Dominion was threatening to implement their original plan. Yet he was stuck pleading behind a locked door.

"Shalimar!" He gritted, banging louder.

"What?" She suddenly yanked the door open, surprising him as he paused with hand in mid-knock.

"You're packing," He peered past her. "Does that mean you're leaving?"

"Is that all you want?" Her arms crossed, "To see if I'm going away?"

"Shalimar, please, Steven could be anywhere right now—"

"Which is exactly why I'm getting ready for him."

"What are you planning?" His voice dropped in fear.

"Can we talk without you asking me to leave?" Her fingers drummed against her crossed arms.

He hesitated.

"I thought not." She slammed the door in his face.

"Shalimar!" His foot kicked the door, just as his ring beeped. "What?" He hissed in frustration.

"Everything ok?" Lexa's tone was dry.

"Yeah," Brennan raked his hand through his hair, giving up on Shalimar opening the door, but refusing to leave her alone. He sank to the floor outside her room, leaning his head back against the wall and closing his eyes. "What's up?" He sounded defeated.

"The Dominion is demanding another meet," She gave a wry snort. "They're not too pleased that Allie's dead and Steven's still loose."

He opened his eyes, blinking tiredly as he formed small sparks on his fingers, staring at them. "You have to delay them for me."

"I'm trying, Brennan." He heard a door close in the background as she walked into another room, voice lowering. "They are giving us three more hours before abandoning this mission, Brennan. You know what that means?"

"Yeah." He closed his hands into a firm fist, distinguishing the sparks into small puffs. "They can do whatever they want, they're not getting Shalimar."

"Brennan—"

"Stall them, Lexa." He turned off his ring, staring straight ahead with narrowed eyes. No one was getting past him into that room.

Standing outside on the balcony, Shalimar could hear the faint murmuring of Brennan's voice outside her door. It annoyed her that he was still there, and she slammed the sliding door shut, trying to block him out. The late afternoon air was cool, and she lifted her face, welcoming the breeze. The dust wasn't as thick higher up, and she felt like she could breathe cleanly for the first time since arriving in this hellhole of a town. She frowned, eyes skimming the forlorn view from her balcony. The bright neon sign proudly displaying the name of the hotel was flickering in and out, as if too tired to shine much longer. The clapboard buildings across the street seemed to match her mood, as they sagged under the thick layer of grit coating them. Some owner had tried to brighten the place by placing a pot of bright red flowers in the window sill, but they only served to highlight the depression of the place as they bravely lifted their tender faces to the dust. It covered everything, and it was everywhere. She wondered what Steven and Allie were doing in a place like this anyway. She knew he was a powerful psionic, her lack of memory getting downstairs proved that. But she was confident in her strength, in their combined ability to work as a team and stop him. They had come against all sorts of obstacles and had always overcome. Her fingers tightened on the railing until they began to turn white. _Why couldn't Brennan see that? Why did he have to be so damn stubborn?_

She hadn't realized she spoke the words aloud until she heard a chuckle behind her. She whirled around in time to see Jesse's body falling from the ceiling and landing on the bed as he phased his way through the roof.

"Jesse?" She gaped at him in shock, before remembering she had closed the sliding door. She pulled it open and quickly reached him as he sat up and looked around in pleasant surprise.

"Can't believe I made a soft landing for once," He smiled up at her. "Hey, Shal."

"Jesse?" She blinked as if unsure he really sat before her.

"You know you're just as stubborn as he is, don't you?" He pushed himself off the bed as her face narrowed at him.

"What are you doing here?"

He glanced at his watch. "I don't have much time, but I had to come. I've got the helix cloaked up on the roof." He stepped close to her. "Shalimar, this thing is messed up. Lexa left to meet her contact, so I dug through her personal files, trying to find out what's going on."

"You don't know either?"

"I thought I did, but then I caught reference of the Dominion going back to some original plan, and saw the panic it put into Lexa and Brennan."

"Yeah," Her eyes glinted as they strayed to the door where she could sense Brennan still waited, "He won't tell me anything."

"He couldn't, Shal." Jesse indicated for her to sit down. "I found out what they're hiding, and it's not pretty." He sighed, rubbing an eyebrow. "You sure you want to hear this?"

"Yes," She eagerly turned towards him. "Tell me."

Jesse looked down at his hands for a moment before glancing back at her, meeting her gaze straight on. "The Dominion planned to kill you, Shalimar."

"What?" She gasped in surprise.

He winced, shrugged his shoulders. "We're a dispensable commodity, if the right price comes along."

"Jesse?" She stared at him in confusion.

"How much do you know, Shal?"

She shook her head, trying to focus. "Just that, ah, that Brennan was asked to connect to Allie to find out whatever he could about Steven." Her hand rubbed the back of her neck. "And that the Dominion wants Steven stopped because he is dangerous, especially to ferals apparently." Her eyes sparked in anger.

"Yeah." Jesse turned away for a moment, knee bouncing in agitation until he felt a small hand gently stilling it.

"Tell me, Jesse." She watched him steadily, waiting.

He pressed his lips together. "He wants you, Shalimar. _You _specifically. The Dominion fear him, they've been trying to reign him in for a long time. They were—_delighted_—to find he has a weakness, you."

Her eyes were liquid brown as they stared into his face, brow winkled. He sighed, reaching out and running his thumb along the crease in her forehead. "He saw you once, in a fight, and became obsessed. He couldn't find you on his own. He didn't know about Sanctuary. Their plan was to send you on a supposed mission to meet him, when in actuality, they were _giving_ you to him, in exchange for his cooperation." He hated to see the hurt in her expression, and he pulled her close. "I'm sorry, Shal."

"But why?" She pulled back, sniffing.

He smiled sadly. "As a team, we are useful as long as we serve their purpose. But in this case, it was deemed more important to gain access to Steven. They must have been sure they could control him once they finally had access."

She stood up, circling the room in silence for several minutes. She could feel Jesse's eyes watching her. "What did he do to ferals?"

"Shal—"

"Tell me." She interrupted his protest, coming to a stop in front of him.

He stood up, bracing his hands on her forearms.

"Brennan called him a collector," She prompted him as he stayed quiet.

Jesse gave a bitter laugh before locking eyes with her. "You could say that. He skins them. Alive."

"What?" She spat the word, jerking back in disgust.

"He gets off on the hunt, chasing them, teasing them, confusing them. And then when he finally gets them, he carves them up for his own personal collection."

Her hand rose to her throat. "They planned that for me?"

"Yeah." He frowned in anger. "Lexa's contact found out and offered Brennan as a different way to access Steven. He discovered his old connection to Allie."

Shalimar's head turned towards the door. "He told me he refused the assignment." Her words were a whisper.

"He did, until they told him the alternative."

"Why—" She paused, swallowing. "Why didn't they tell us?"

"You were kept as the backup plan. They blackmailed him, Shal. They put a tracker on you. If he didn't do the mission, they would take you. If he did anything to give it away while working on the mission, they would take you, in case he failed."

_Oh, Brennan._ She sank onto the bed, staring at her hands in sudden shame.

Jesse knelt down before her. "Don't you see, Shal? Allie is dead. And now Steven knows you're here. They'll both be coming for you now, Dominion agents and Steven."

"He wanted me to leave." She numbly breathed, hands grappling for Jesse's. "I wouldn't go."

"Yeah, I know." Jesse smiled as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

"Now what?" She stared at him determinedly.

"I need to remove the tracker first." Jesse stood back up, heading to the bathroom. She could hear him fumbling around and then it was quiet. _Too quiet._

"Jesse?" She called to him after a long moment, nervous. It was quiet for another beat, and then he walked back into the main room. She sighed in relief. "You scared me for a minute there."

"Sorry." He stopped directly in front of her, staring at her.

Her stomach fluttered in confusion at his intense gaze. "Jesse?"

His hands suddenly shot out, clutching her arms in a crushing hold. She winced, trying to pull back, but he was suddenly stronger.

"Jesse?" Her voice wavered in fear.

Time moved in distinct clarity. She was aware of Jesse clamping his mouth onto hers in a bruising kiss, just as Brennan suddenly kicked the door open, shouting his name in fury. She blinked, and Brennan froze in mid-step. She blinked again, and Jesse stood back. A third blink, and she gasped, face twisting in shock as another Jesse crawled from the bathroom, cupping a bleeding nose. _There were two Jesses._ In the fourth blink, there was just one again, and in the fifth blink, the man before her disappeared, a haunting, mocking laugh lingering behind. _Steven_. He was playing with them; he had them, but then he let them go. And it only took him five seconds.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer—See Chapter One

A/N: Only three more chapters left after this one! Thank you again so much for all your feedback and comments, I cannot tell you enough how much it means to me! Thank you!

Things Best Known—Chapter Fourteen

Time seemed to hold its place for a few frozen moments, and then all broke loose. One second he was there, and the next he was gone.

Even though Brennan caught enough to realize it hadn't really been Jesse kissing Shalimar, the shock and anger from the sight still coursed through his veins, and it took him a moment to adjust emotions. He blinked, and became aware of Shalimar moving forward, of Jesse lying on the floor and bleeding.

"What the hell happened?"

Jesse's voice finally stirred him to action, and he sprang forward to help Shalimar as she knelt down beside him.

"You just met Steven," Shalimar dryly commented, tongue clicking in anger as she took in Jesse's bloodied nose.

Jesse shook his head. "One minute I was in the bathroom, and the next I heard Brennan screaming my name as I woke up on the floor."

Shalimar shot Brennan a quick glance, but he gave his head an imperceptible shake. _Later_, his eyes seemed to read.

"Are you ok?" Shalimar pulled Jesse's hands away from his nose and gently prodded it.

His breath hissed in pain, but he stood still, allowing her to examine him.

"Well, it's not broken," She finally decided.

"Here, Jess." Brennan spoke for the first time, handing over some ice he pulled from the kitchenette.

Jesse sank onto the bed, wincing. "Now what?" His voice was muffled behind the ice pack.

Brennan stared at Shalimar, gauging her reaction. "You guys need to get out of here."

"No." Shalimar's voice was firm. She sighed as Brennan whirled around, hitting the wall in frustration. She met Jesse's eyes, and he instantly stood up.

"I ah, I think I'll just go clean up," he hedged, hastily disappearing into the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

The room was quiet.

"Brennan," Shalimar came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her head against his taunt back. "I know what's going on." Her voice was whisper soft. "Jesse told me everything."

She felt him suck in a deep breath, and her heart broke as she felt the tension and pain in his body. "I'm so sorry."

He groaned at her words, turning around and desperately pulling her into his arms. "I can't risk it, Shal. I know you want to help, but you've seen what he can do." His voice rose. "That's _twice_ now he's had you. He's playing with us."

Despite his words, she felt calm, overwhelmed only by the intensity of emotions she felt in him. He had no fear for himself, only for her. She understood the feeling only too well.

She tightened her hold around his waist, laying her head against his chest. She smiled as she felt his nose bury into her hair, and his heartbeat beneath her cheek slowly return to normal.

"We'll make it through this, Bren." She whispered in confidence. "You've been through so much for me already. I promise you, it will not have been for nothing. I won't let it be."

He pulled back and cupped her cheeks, searching her. She met his gaze, eyes burning with determination.

"You understand what's going on here, Shal?"

"I do."

The struggle within played across his features for long moments. She waited, watching. Finally, he broke into a wry smile.

"We've got a psychotic mutant killer after us, a dead body to explain, and Dominion agents set to swarm over this place in a few hours. I suppose I could use some help."

She chuckled in relief. "Always."

His head shook in amazement of her, and he leaned down, kissing her tenderly.

"Ahem." Jesse pointedly cleared his throat behind them. They reluctantly broke away and turned toward him.

"Well, well," he waggled his brows at them, "It's about time you finally get up the nerve to kiss each other." His wide smirk faltered a moment later when he felt a small shock hit his foot and jolt up his leg. "Hey!"

Brennan grinned, blowing sparks off his pointed finger and pulling Shalimar back into his arms. "That'll teach you not to interrupt," he spoke to Jesse, eyes locked on Shalimar's lips.

She laughed, arms twining around his neck for another kiss.

"Oh come on," Jesse protested. He waited. "Seriously. Shal, I need to remove that tracker."

At his words, Brennan raised his head, keeping Shalimar firmly at his side. "You can do that?"

"Yeah." Jesse walked across the room, picking up a bag that had landed on the side of the bed when he phased through the roof. "I found the specs in Lexa's files."

"They told us it was permanent." Brennan's voice was hard.

"Not for me." Jesse indicated to Shalimar to sit on the bed, padding into the bathroom and returning with a towel.

"Shal," He knelt down in front of her. "This is going to hurt. I really should do this back at Sanctuary, under proper conditions."

"No," she shook her head. "There's not enough time." Her hand landed on Jesse's shoulder as he hesitated. "It's ok, Jess."

He nodded quickly, rising to his feet. His eyes drew Brennan forward. "Hold her," He instructed under his breath.

Brennan paled and dropped beside her. Her expression told him she had heard, and she smiled reassuringly at him, allowing him to grasp her hands.

Jesse worked as fast as he could, slicing into the tender skin at the back of her neck and digging in with surgical tweezers.

The tiny device was deeper than he anticipated, and he swore under his breath as he saw a single tear run down Shalimar's face. She made no sound as he searched, and Brennan tore his eyes from her face to plead with Jesse. _Hurry.___

Another long moment passed and Jesse let out a triumphant exclamation, dropping the tracker into a shallow jar and clamping gauze over her neck.

She released a shuddering breath and slumped forward in relief. "That wasn't so bad."

Brennan and Jesse stared at her in disbelief.

"What?" She fingered the back of her neck as Jesse finished cleaning and bandaging the area.

"When did they implant that thing anyway?" Brennan still hadn't released his hold on Shalimar. "You don't think Lexa—"

"No." Jesse's voice dared him to finish the thought.

Shalimar ignored them, reaching out and picking up the tiny tracker, rolling it lightly between her fingers. "I have an idea." She turned bright eyes up to them, interrupting their argument. "You both need to leave, and I have to surrender to Steven."

_"What??"_ Both of them spoke at once.

She held up a hand, a small smile playing around her mouth. "What has history taught us? When you have a seemingly formidable enemy, you outsmart him, get him to let down his guard and bring you into his world. And then you attack back when he least expects it."

"What are you talking about?" Brennan eyed her doubtfully.

"The classic tale of the Trojan horse." She wiggled her ring finger, comlink flashing in the light. "He is our Trojan, and this is our horse."

"The element of surprise," Jesse chewed on his bottom lip, thinking.

"Exactly." Shalimar looked from one to the other. "We make Steven think I'm surrendering in exchange for allowing you to leave."

Jesse nodded, understanding. "He brings you to his hideout, and we track you there. He thinks he's got you, he will not be so careful, and then we lead the Dominion right to his doorstep."

"No," Brennan shook his head. "No way. You're forgetting the Dominion doesn't give a damn whether Shalimar lives or dies in this thing."

Shalimar placed a hand on Brennan's chest. "That'll be your job. Let the Dominion worry about Steven, you come get me."

Brennan's eyes softened as he looked down at her. "He's a psionic. He'll read you."

"Actually," Jesse spoke up, "He's an empath, he'll only sense her emotions. He's got other abilities, but he can't directly read people."

"Except through touch." Brennan raised his eyebrows.

They were silent, looking at one another.

"It _could_ work," Jesse finally ventured to say.

"It's too dangerous for Shalimar." Brennan crossed his arms. "There has to be another way."

"Like what?" Shalimar challenged him. "Come on, Brennan, you'll be right behind me. He won't have time to try anything."

Brennan stared hard at Shalimar, before finally groaning, hand rubbing his temple.

Shalimar smiled. "Ok then, we've all agreed."

Evening shadows fell long across the sky as Shalimar stumbled forward a few hours later. Blind-folded, her senses were confused, but she could smell the arrogance and lust rolling off her captor as he prodded her forward. She kept her mind purposely blank, determined to follow this plan through. Her heart pounded with a mix of fear and adrenaline, and she flinched as he stroked her upper arm with his thumb, fist closed around her arm as he dragged her forward. His fingers dug into her flesh with bruising strength, and she gasped against her will. He chuckled lowly in his throat, and she hated him. _Read those thoughts, you bastard._

Finally, he pulled her to a stop, and she heard the creaking sound of a rusty door being opened. They went down a few steep steps, and then he suddenly released her. She counted his footsteps as he backed away, waiting until her ears could no longer pick him up, and then wasted no time in snapping the cords that bound her hands. She reached up and pulled off the blindfold, eyes blinking rapidly as they adjusted to the dim light. Her lips curved up into a slow smile as she fingered the cool metal of her ring. He had fallen for it.

By the time he returned, the moon had risen high in the night sky, its beams glowing dimly through small cracks in the roughly-hewn walls. She heard his footsteps moments before the door creaked open. He seemed undisturbed by her removal of her bonds; he just smiled and grabbed her arm, leading her up the stairs. He didn't say a word, and she followed, confident in her plan. They walked across a dry, dusty yard and into an old farmhouse. She made a quick study of the area before he jerked her up a rotting porch and into the house.

A familiar smell hit her senses, and she stopped in shock. His face split into a knowing smile as he drank in her ragged emotion; her greatest fears being realized at the sight of a man chained with both hands and feet to the back wall, dark head held deliberately high as he sought out her gaze.

_Brennan_, her heart cried out.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Disclaimer—See Chapter One

A/N: For those that asked (Thank you, Rain and Blue Koi!!), I am actually working on a sequel right now to this story. I've got two chapters written so far, so even though there are only two more chapters left in this story, it will not be a complete end! (Just a different plot and different bad guys!) And Lady Elizabeth and Catjerica--I promise this will be the last cliffhanger for the story! :) Thank you all so much for your feedback and comments, I appreciate it so much!!

Things Best Known—Chapter Fifteen

Shalimar faltered on the steps, on the verge of moving toward Brennan, her heart in her eyes. The warm, dusty breeze from the open doorway behind her ruffled her hair, and he noticed her movement. Their gaze met and locked. She saw a quick flash of brilliance in his brown eyes, but it turned to visible pain. She winced, feeling the strong grip of Steven on her arm. He drew her beside him, and there was possessiveness in the action. She knew it was deliberate, to hurt Brennan. He was moving her forward across the room and toward the back where Brennan was chained. Knowing what he intended, she tried to break free, but his hold was too strong, his fingers digging in and bruising her skin.

"So you wish one last lingering gaze, do you?" Steven hissed in a low voice. "You shall have it."

He forced her to a stop in front of Brennan, who made a move as if to help her. Steven backhanded him.

"Stay still! She wishes to say something to you," came his cold voice. "There is no understanding a woman's heart. Despite your betrayal with Allie and your murderous ways, she still holds love for you." He laughed contemptfully.

There was no sign of despair or defeat in Brennan. Nothing in his strong build beneath the torn, blood-stained clothes offered satisfaction to his gloating captor. A faint smile touched his lips at Steven's words.

Steven watched him, eyes flaring at the sight. He again punched Brennan, who doubled over, chains clinking as they moved against the floor.

Shalimar bit her lip and turned her head away, holding back a sob that tore at her heart. He was here because of her.

_"Look at him!"_ Steven blustered. "You wanted to see him, look at him!" He took her chin and jerked it upward, whirling her face toward Brennan as he struggled back to his feet. "The man your foolish heart yearns for! Look well! Because I will make him suffer for what he did to Allie. A most lamentable fate, my dear."

Shalimar growled, yanking her chin from his grasp, eyes glowering golden and angry. He laughed again.

"You are a coward," Brennan gritted, spitting blood out of his mouth. "You want to boast, then release us and face us without your mind tricks."

Steven's white teeth showed brilliant in his tanned face. His strong hand came up and rubbed his chin musingly. "A most intriguing thought. But alas, I have something else in mind. And before the night is over, I will have what I want." His fingers dug further into Shalimar's flesh until she winced.

Brennan made a slight move toward him, but the chains stopped him fast. Steven simply turned his back and strode away, leaving Shalimar standing there, as though he did not fear their moment together, as though in the end he was in full control and would do as he wished.

Brennan looked down at her, his dark hair tousled and his handsome features showing bruising. Her heart constricted, and her cool hand touched the cut on his lip. His sultry eyes darkened as they swept over her.

"Are you ok?"

Despite the situation, she smiled, shaking her head. "I should be asking you that." Her fingers brushed across his bruised face, soothing him. "Brennan, what happened? Where's Jesse?" She spoke softly, hurriedly, unsure where Steven was or when he would return.

He leaned his head into her touch. "Jesse left in the helix to get Lexa. I was following you, and then suddenly I was here."

For a moment her breath stopped. _Not again. _He controlled them like puppets. "He's too strong for us."

"No, Shal." He clumsily took hold of her hand, his grip warm and strong. "We can't give up. The others are coming; we just have to hang in there."

She stared up at him. "You still believe that?"

He nodded silently, watching her evenly. She could not bear the warmth in his gaze, and lowered her eyes again, staring at the chains on his wrist. She touched them, and they clinked, a sound of certainty, of doom. "I don't know anymore, Brennan. He—he's so much stronger than me. I don't understand it." Her eyes hinted defeat, but there was anger in their depths as well.

The muscle in his square jaw flexed as he looked down at her. "I don't think so, Shal." His hands tightened on hers. "I've been thinking about this. He's a psionic, right? I think a lot of his strength comes from his mind. He makes us believe he's stronger."

She hissed in a breath, nodding in sudden understanding. "Mind over matter." Her eyes hardened into stone. "Well not anymore."

"No, Shal." His voice was anxious, "That's just one small piece of his power. You have to be careful; we don't know what all he's capable of."

She frowned, sighing in agreement.

His strained a hand against the chain binding it and touched her cheek softly with his fingers, then her lips. "Has he hurt you?"

Her eyes softened at his fear for her, and she swallowed, heart surging with pain and frustration over their situation. "No."

He leaned over and sought her lips. She took hold of him and kissed him as if she would never let him go.

"I love you," He breathed against her lips. "No matter what happens, don't forget that."

She sniffed, nodding and pulling him closer. "I love you too." She pressed a frenzied kiss against his swollen lips, fingers raking across his back. "We'll find a way out of here, we have to." She pulled back slightly, meeting his eyes. "I just found you, I won't lose you now."

He groaned and met her seeking lips, frantic.

"How touching." Steven's voice mocked them from the darkness of the room. "Unfortunately, it will not happen again."

She whirled around, searching for him, feeling the angry tension harden the muscles in Brennan's body. She quickly stepped forward and walked towards Steven, hoping to draw him away from Brennan.

He laughed, reading her intentions. "Nice try, my dear. But his fate is set, as is yours." He pulled out a knife from his pocket, stroking it with his fingers. "Playtime is over."

"_No!"_ Brennan yelled as Steven advanced towards Shalimar. His wrists arched against the chain cuffs, struggling to form a tesla coil. Small lightening streaks danced on his straining fingers, and he shot them forward. Steven whipped around, pulling Shalimar in front of him.

"Shalimar!" Brennan screamed as blue streaks pounded into her back. She gasped, shuddering as her body jerked and spasmed from the jolt.

"Enough!" Steven curled an arm around Shalimar's neck. "See what you've done?" His hand caressed her trembling back, "I won't have you damaging this skin. I want her preserved in perfect condition."

Shalimar's nostrils flared as he pressed the blade of the knife against her jugular, jerking her head back. Her legs shook beneath her, limbs tingling from the lightening shock as she struggled to maintain consciousness. She was lucky that was all Brennan had been able to form with his hands chained the way they were. She faintly heard him screaming her name as Steven outlined her neck with the curved tip of the knife. He pressed his nose into her hair, smelling her.

"I knew from the moment I saw you, I had to have you." He pressed the blade slightly deeper, drawing it up her cheek, breath hissing in arousal as bright red blood beaded along the line of the blade. "Such an exquisite specimen." He panted into her ear, forcing her body back against his own. The knife tip stopped just short of her eye. Her lids dropped shut, and her stomach clenched in fear as her lashes brushed against steel. He chuckled lowly, eyes fluttering and glowing white, slowly connecting with her mind against her will. She stiffened, and then hissed in a sharp, painful breath as he suddenly disconnected.

"_You stupid fool!"_ He seethed in anger, shoving her away from him. She stumbled forward, striking her head on a table and landing hard on her hip. She screamed, and her body curled in upon itself as he hurled the knife at her and it struck, impaling her hand to the ground.

_"And you!"_ He whirled around towards Brennan who was throwing his body forward against the chains, roaring in anger. "You thought you could actually _win _against me? You thought you could bring my enemies here? With a wave of my hand, I can make this house disappear from their sight!" He laughed in disdain, raising his hand into the air and slowing closing his fingers into a deliberate fist. As he did so, Brennan's face gradually began to turn red, and his eyes bugged out as he gasped and wheezed for air. "I can _crush_ you with a mere thought!"

Shalimar's fingers curled spasmodically as she pulled the knife out with her free hand. She choked back an agonized cry and pitched the knife towards Steven's back, chest heaving in defeat as he turned his body sideways with a derisive snort, raising his other hand and stopping the knife in midair. It crashed to the ground with a sharp clatter and it was silent, save for Brennan's desperate gasps for air.

"Now," Steven spoke conversationally, bringing his hands together in front of him and releasing his hold on Brennan, who lolled heavily against the chains. "Let's try that again, shall we?"


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Disclaimer—See Chapter One

A/N: Can you believe it, only one chapter left after this one!  This story seemed like it went by so fast!  I cannot thank you enough for all your continued support, it helps so much!  Things will finally get wrapped up in this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it!  Special thanks to Mari who agreed with me that "something was missing" and helped me figure it out.   Thank you everyone so much!

Things Best Known—Chapter Sixteen

Awareness came back in graduating degrees as Brennan's eyes fluttered open.  Pain sliced through the haziness; his body hung heavy on the chains that forced his arms up and back, dull metal digging sharply into his raw wrists.  The coppery scent of blood was strong in the air, and his eyes refused to focus as he struggled to raise his head.  Shalimar's voice came floating back to him, and he forced himself to listen, clinging to the knowledge that if she was still talking, then she was still alive. 

The front door stood open to allow the slight breeze to circulate.  Lamps burned, and he could see Shalimar, seated in a chair.  The concealed anguish in her face would not be recognized by anyone but himself.  She pretended disdain for Steven and had never looked more noble than she did now, he thought.  The love he felt for her consumed his heart. 

"You're mad," Shalimar spoke.  "You won't get away with this.  Brennan and I will be free, you'll see.  The others will come—"

"By now, they are wandering aimlessly around the fields."  Steven gave a short laugh.  "They are too stupid to see this place, only knowing what I tell them to see."  He waved his knife carelessly in the air.  "Why do you fight fate?  You can't change it." 

Shalimar glared at him as beads of sweat ran down her back.  Dust was thick in the air, clogging everything it touched, and she coughed, hand wearily pushing her damp hair from her forehead.  "I don't believe that." 

"Ah!"  He chuckled, kneeling in front of her, "Vain hope!"  He lifted a finger, tracing her knee through her jeans.  "It gives you such strength, such beauty."

She jerked her leg away from his touch, spitting in his face. 

He smiled, calmly pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and wiping his face.  "And such fire.  Save that passion, my dear, for when I cut you.  I want that look to be the last expression captured in your eyes."  He hefted his knife in his hands, testing its weight.  "Too many died in fear.  I _knew_ that you would somehow be different." 

She sucked in a deep breath.  She had to keep him talking; it was the only way to stall him.  She heard chains clinking together and knew that Brennan was stirring awake.  _"No!"_  Her mind screamed as Steven turned at the sound.  _"Not Brennan!"_  She jumped from her chair, rushing at Steven as he walked toward the back of the room and connecting with a high kick.  She rolled in the air, landing in a low squat, waiting for his next move.  He grunted as her foot made contact, crumbling forward to the ground.  Shalimar's eyes flashed gold as she caught the scent of fresh blood, and her muscles tensed, poised to attack again, as he slowly rolled from his back to his stomach.  He stared down in surprise at the knife sticking out of his shoulder. 

"You got me," Steven murmured in wonderment, even as he raised a hand and pulled the knife out of his flesh with a loud grunt.  He looked back up at her.  "That's never happened before."  He staggered to his feet, hand raising and halting her as she sprang toward him again.  Her body suddenly felt weighed, and she fell to the ground, screaming as he lifted a heel and slammed it down on her injured hand.  "As alluring as you are, you must learn to behave."  He chuckled lewdly as he bent over, grasping her elbow and pulling her to her feet. "Trust me, even wildcats can be broken." 

She jerked her elbow free from his touch, hated seething from every pore as he struck her across the face, unable to move as he held her frozen in place. 

"It is time for a little breaking in."  Steven caressed her face with the knife tip, and she jerked her head back in disgust.  He laughed, turning his back to her and stalking toward Brennan. 

"No!"  She screamed, unable to move as he held the knife up in front of Brennan. 

Steven spoke casually to her over his shoulder, running the steel edge of the blade down Brennan's chest.  "Ever gutted a pig before, my dear?  It's quite…arousing." 

Despite himself, Brennan arched back against the wall, eyes following the fluid motion of the knife as it danced in swirling circles down his abdomen.

"It's not as pleasurable as gutting a sleek feral, but the idea is still the same."  With a swift jerk of his arm, the knife sliced open Brennan's shirt. 

"Stop it!"  Shalimar twisted in desperation, fighting his control on her.  "Come here!"  She hissed, "It's me you wanted!" 

"In due time."  Steven waved a hand to her over his shoulder.  "For now, enjoy the show."

"Leave her alone!"  Brennan struggled against his bonds. 

"Tsk, tsk."  Steven clicked his tongue.  "How brave you both are.  And all in the name of _love."_  He spat the word.  "Love is an illusion, nothing more."  He pushed Brennan's shirt aside with the knife.  "Love brought you here, and now for love, you will die!"  His arm jerked back and shot forward, burying the knife into Brennan's stomach, stopping only at the hilt.  Brennan screamed in agony, body shuddering as the blade slowly twisted.  Blood ran hot and heavy down the steel and onto Steven's fingers.  He smiled at the sight.

_"Brennan!"  _Shalimar was unaware she sobbed his name.  _"Brennan!"_  

Steven released her from his hold, and she sank bonelessly to her knees, hand shoved to her mouth in horror.  _"No!"_  She whimpered as Brennan's blood pooled below him, and his eyes lolled back in his head.  She heard him whisper her name and then he sagged heavy in the chains, dark head hanging forward against his chest.

"No!"  She suddenly found the strength to spring to her feet, only to scream in frustration when Steven against held her frozen in place.  _"You bastard!"_

Steven smiled, turning from Brennan with a satisfied smile and crossing back over to Shalimar.  His eyes sparked in desire as he saw her eyes glowing golden.  He wrapped his arm around her waist, pressing her against him.  She snarled, but his grin only widened.  "Beautiful," He breathed, running the curved steel tip across her neck, smearing Brennan's blood on her.  "You are truly remarkable." 

She gasped, nostrils flaring as Brennan's scent hit her, and hot tears ran down her cheeks.  She could no longer sense Brennan's presence. 

"Hmm," Steven's eyes sparkled.  "I truly enjoyed that demonstration."  He waved his hands in the air, and suddenly she was sitting back in the chair. 

_"Shalimar!"_

Her head whipped up at the familiar tone and she sobbed in relief as she saw Brennan very much alive and straining against the chains.  It had all been an illusion.

Steven drank in the emotions spreading across her face, biting his lip and moaning, finger rubbing the knife.  Shocked, she stared at him in disbelief. 

He chuckled, eyes opening and looking her up and down.  "Love is no more real than that little scene," He shrugged, hand closing around her upper arm and jerking her from the chair.  "I just wanted to show you that before you die."  He soothingly ran a hand down her hair, fingers suddenly grabbing a handful and yanking her against him.  "Now you will not defy me again."  He backhanded her, and she was helpless to fight back, body again stuck in his mind control.

Brennan growled in frustration as he watched the scene before him.  He fought against the chains, swearing in helpless anger as they pulled taut, mocking him. 

"You kiss Shalimar with that mouth?"

Brennan whirled around at the whispered comment, seeing nothing.  "Lexa?" 

He flinched as an invisible hand touched his shoulder.  "We're here."  She spoke calmly, soothingly. 

"Get me free!"  He gritted in a harsh whisper, eyes glued on Shalimar as she took another blow from the monster in front of her.  _"Damn it!"_ 

"Hold still," She swiftly unfastened the chains on his wrists as he strained impatiently against them.  "You can't let him know you're free yet, Brennan."  She tried to talk reason into him.  "Lure him over here, distract him, and then we'll attack him all at once." 

He heard a soft shuffling sound and then she was gone.  "Lexa!"  She didn't answer. 

He frowned at her words, hiding his hands behind his back as he flexed them, trying to regain the circulation where numbness had set in.  His brain worked rapidly, thinking, trying to plan his next move.  Everything in him wanted to rush to intercept the fight. 

"Hey!"  He roared at Steven in a loud voice. 

Startled, Steven dropped his hold on Shalimar and whirled at the sound.  "Well, well."  His lips twisted into a mocking smile.  "Sleeping beauty awakes.  It's about time.  I was getting bored waiting for you."  He stalked closer, hands rubbing eagerly together.  "Now the fun can _really _begin." 

Brennan's eyes dropped to Steven's waist, where he had sheathed the knife. _ How long before he noticed the chains for his hands were loose?_ 

"You're a coward," he retorted flippantly, working his sluggish hands behind his back to form a tesla coil.

"You'll not retain that cynical tone when I've split your tongue!"  Steven's eyes glittered as he pulled his knife free.  He came toward Brennan as if to do it then and there.

As he came close, Brennan's hands darted forward, throwing lightening into Steven's shocked face.  The jolt hit, hurling him backward, crashing him into Shalimar as she came up behind him.  She rolled, landing on her stomach and then quickly springing back up as Steven lurched to his feet, hand bracing his side.  He ogled Brennan unbelievingly, as if he were a mirage.  

_"You!"_  Steven breathed.  "I grow tiresome of you!"  His hands rose into the air, trembling from pain as they stretched above his head. 

Brennan threw another bolt at him, but he managed to deflect it, screaming, back arching as Lexa suddenly appeared behind him and shot lasers into him.  He dropped to his knees, panting as his hands parted in the air, one facing Brennan and the other Lexa.  Lightening streaks and laser beams dancing tantalizingly in midair before seemingly freezing and bending away from him.  He gasped, hands falling back together at his side.  Shaken and white, showing surprise and fear as well, Steven wiped away blood from his face and stepped back up.  "You see!  You cannot win." 

Brennan grunted in determination, hands circling together to form a new, larger coil.  Lexa stepped up next to him, and Shalimar next to her. 

"You are wrong," Shalimar snarled at him, body itching for another chance to fight. 

Steven's energy now flowed like spewing lava.  His lips were drawn back in hatred as he shook the sweat from his eyes.  _"You are all dead!"_  His hand fell to his knife, intent on those in front of him. 

With a soft whoosh, a dart flew from behind him, breaking through his defenses, and thrusting him through.  Jesse smiled grimly as he stepped through the doorway, tranquilizer gun ready at his side. 

Steven stumbled backwards, silently staring at them.

"It's over, Steven."  Brennan spoke with finality.

_"It will never be over!"_  He gave a harsh laugh, eyes bulging as his body jerked and teetered and then fell backward with a final thump. 

Shalimar whimpered and fell to her knees in stark relief as time slowed down around her.  She was vaguely aware of Dominion agents swarming through the doorway behind Jesse, enveloping around him and closing him off from her sight.  Her tired ears picked up the buzzing sound of multiple voices and clinking chains being cut.  Her hands shook as she raised them up, studying the vicious wound with morbid curiosity as her fingers hung lifelessly, failing to respond to her body's command to move. 

She heard her name being called through the mad din around her and raised her eyes.  Her gaze was caught and held by chocolate brown eyes filled with tender concern.  _Brennan!_  Her heart danced as she looked at him.  _They were free.  They were alive_.  Her lips tipped back into a smile, and he returned it, warm gaze flicking over her with love and appreciation.  Slowly, she pushed herself to her feet, hand held close to her side.  He started to walk towards her, and before she knew what she was doing, she was running to meet him.  He opened his arms to her, and they met in a crushing embrace.  For some time they held one another as though afraid some new enemy would emerge to tear them apart. 

"We made it."  Shalimar breathed, hardly daring to believe it was finally over, pain forgotten as her eyes fell shut.  

"Yeah."  His arms tightened around her as he pressed a kiss to the top of her hair. 

"I knew we would."  She lifted her face to his, a smile of pure joy gracing her features.  Never one to need too much coaxing, Brennan took full advantage of the action, bending his head down to meet hers.  Before their lips met, Shalimar was vaguely aware of Jesse taking Lexa's arm and walking with her out the front door and onto the old porch, where they stood together, arms about each other. 

"Are you ok?"  Brennan husked as he pulled back, hand gently cupping her cheek, fingering the darkening bruise spreading across her face.  She winced, but nodded as his thumb brushed across her swollen eye.  His eyes narrowed as they lowered to take in her mangled hand. 

"Shal!"  He dropped to his knees before her, hands shaking as he reached for hers.  She cradled it protectively against her stomach. 

"It hurts, Brennan."  Her voice wavered, but stayed strong as he carefully examined it.

"We need to get you back to Sanctuary."  He stood back up, pulling her again into his arms. 

She nodded her head against his chest.  "I'm finally ready to go home now."  She turned her face up toward his, seeking his comfort. 

Brennan's arm slid tighter about her waist, the other hand lifting her chin, and she met his soft kiss.  Her heart thudded in her ears as his lips moved gently over hers. They held to each other, lost in a world all their own as they became a part of the warm activity bustling around them.  At last, with arms about each other, he supported her as they walked to the doorway, joining Jesse and Lexa.  They paused in surprise as they stepped outside, watching in wonderment as the flaring dawn broke before them in glorious colors, alive with new hope and sweet promise. 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Disclaimer—See Chapter One

A/N: Here is the final chapter for you! I'm sad this story has ended, as this has been one of my favorites to write so far. I am working on a sequel to Things Best Known, so watch for Things More Beautiful; I hope to start posting it in a few weeks. I hope you enjoy this final chapter!

_A/N II: Thank you so much to everyone who so faithfully reviewed. You give me the courage and inspiration to keep on going! Thank you to the following: Viviana, what can I say, without your "lectures" and honesty, faith and support, I think I may have given up—I owe you much and am proud to call you my friend—thank you!; Mari, my friend, I wish I could tap into that brilliant head of yours! I thank you for the ideas and enthusiasm; you challenge me to always do better! Thank you!; Rogue, your feedback was invaluable. I am still amazed at how you could always find things I didn't even know were there, I thank you; Fiery Feral, I can always count on you for feedback and encouragement, you're the best!; Mfkngst I love how you take the time for details, thank you!; Garfieldlady, thank you for your kindness—hugs!; Lady Elizabeth, you so patiently stayed with me despite all the cliffhangers(hee-hee), I thank you!; Shallan, you are the sweetest! Thank you for always telling me to keep going!; __Paris__, hey luv! Thank you for your amazing insight and feedback!; Fanofbuffy, you have so faithfully reviewed through every chapter, thank you!; Mayra, thank you for sharing your love of Bren and Shal with me!; Redhead2, thank you so much for your words of wisdom and encouragement!; Blackpanther, you have been so kind and sweet, thank you! ; Rain, thank you for always making me smile!; CatJerica, my fellow lover of cliffhangers, thank you for everything!; Blue Koi, I am so happy to meet another Roxton/Marguerite fan as well! Are you a member of TLW board? Maybe we'll run into each other there sometime (I'm smiley)! Thank you for your support and for always asking for more!; Kerry, I thank you so much for your feedback, you keep me encouraged! To all of you who took the time to leave such thoughtful and wonderful reviews: Sarinx, FunnyBabe, Ameriker, Sage360, Dagenn, Nautica7mk, X5-467, Nat, Deichtine, Regan, Mystic Flower Floating, June, GJ, Bri, Cristina, Isamktoul, Me, Asd, BS Fan, Mxangel, Tracey, Meg, Rachel, Francheska, Tikigurl293, Shado-Fox, and to anyone kind enough to review this last chapter—Thank you all so very much!_

Things Best Known—Chapter Seventeen

Time together at Sanctuary was a sacred affair. She thought she knew it before, thought she understood the significance of time. But only now was she discovering its true sacredness; now she had lived it. To have time suddenly, unexpectedly almost snatched from you was to learn to find happiness and sweetness in each living breath granted. It was because of this new awareness that Shalimar made mental note of the occasion, of the hour at hand.

They sat next to each other at the dinner table, Lexa on her other side and Jesse immediately across from her. Today, for a reason very much known to her, she had sat next to Brennan and slid her chair close. She sat so close so that her thigh touched his, and the kindling warmth of it pulsated through her. Today, she was determined to savor each moment.

The past few weeks had been a blur save for a few vivid moments that stood stark in her mind. The feel of Brennan holding her in his arms as dust blew around them, kicked up by the engines of the helix as it landed nearby to take them home. Jesse's eyes as he sedated her to perform his second surgery in as many days; this time on her hand. Pain, vivid pain, exploded behind her eyelids the first time she tried to uncurl damaged fingers during the first of many therapy sessions. Lexa's scream of disbelief when realizing she had survived the experience unscathed only to come back with a very unromantic case of the chicken pox. The gravelly voice of their Dominion contact when he assured via conference call that Steven would no longer be a problem for them, ever. The protective stance of her family around her the first time they left Sanctuary. So many minutes blurred; so many moments defined. She wouldn't give them up for anything.

"So what should we do tonight?" Jesse's gaze swept around the table, hand reaching to stop Lexa from scratching again.

"No basketball," Lexa's firm tone stopped Brennan's hopeful look. "He's all mine tonight." Her fingers closed around Jesse's as they lingered on her arm, shooting him a wide grin.

"Movie?" Jesse smiled back.

"Pampering." Lexa countered, frowning in annoyance as his hand again stopped her from scratching. "Another dose of antihistamine, and then a warm, soothing bath in baking soda."

"Ah," Jesse's eyes sparked, "Immediately following by a full body Calamine lotion massage." His dimples deepened in tender amusement.

"Now you're talking," Lexa waggled her eyebrows as he outright laughed.

Next to her, Brennan rolled his eyes, and Shalimar bit her lip, stifling the urge to smirk. Her fingers gently stroked Brennan's knee. Muscles rippled and flexed under her hand as he subtly pressed his thigh more tightly against hers. She smiled when she felt his hand close around hers, carefully spreading each of her fingers apart as he slid his securely between them. She knew it was his way of reassuring her he would be with her for every step of her own recovery. She hated the weakness that still plagued her hand, but he never let her feel alone in her struggle, much the same as Jesse insisted on helping Lexa through her current plight. She smiled at them as they continued their banter across the table. _Her family._ She turned her eyes up to Brennan's. _Her love._

Brennan sensed Shalimar's emotional frame of mind and gave her fingers another gentle squeeze. "Since they're out of the picture for tonight," His eyes flickered to indicate Jesse and Lexa, "What do you say we go for a walk?"

Her eyes lit up at the thought, and she nodded eagerly. "Let's go."

Hours later, Shalimar laughed as she paused at the top of the mountain, glancing over her shoulder at Brennan laboring behind her. "Come on, slow-poke!"

Her eyes danced at him as he grumbled in response, pulling himself over the final bit of trail and collapsing in relief to the ground. His chest rose and fell in quick pants as he struggled to breathe normally. He cast his eyes upward, sucking in a deep breath at the sight before him. Shalimar's face was wreathed in happiness as she turned her face upward to the gentle cross-breezes that carried the fragrant scent of meadow flowers, stirring her golden curls into a riotous mass around her shoulders as it swirled around her. The full moon hung low and swollen in the darkening sky, framing her in shining, glowing light. She looked ethereal, beautiful, and he pushed himself up on his elbows as he stared.

"What?" She laughingly asked as she noticed his gaze. Her hand darted self-consciously behind her back.

He frowned momentarily at the movement, realizing she wasn't even aware of what she had done as she watched him expectantly, waiting for him to explain.

"Come here, Shal." His voice was deep.

Shivers ran down her spine; she loved when his voice took on that husky timbre. She kneeled down next to him, laughing aloud as his arms rose up and around her, pulling her down onto his chest.

"Much better," His chest rumbled beneath her, and she laughed again, resting her chin on his broad shoulder, tipping her head up to meet his smiling eyes. His fingers trailed up and down her back in a random, lazy pattern, and she sighed in contentment, settling more comfortably against him as their eyes silently communicated back and forth.

_You ok? _

_Yeah, I'm good. _

His hand finally settled in her hair, twisting silky strands around his fingers. Her eyes dropped shut as he pressed a long kiss against her temple, and her fingers dug into his shoulder as he moved down to her ear. His quiet chuckle vibrated pleasantly as she kicked off her shoe and ran a bare toe up and down his leg.

His hand untangled from her hair and traveled around to brush strands off her forehead, running lightly across her cheek in a tender caress before cupping around her neck and bringing her face forward, lips closing over hers. She kissed him back, deeply, fully, until they were both lost in the moment. They hadn't had much time together since returning home.

Gradually, the brightness of the moon was dimmed by gathering clouds, slowly closing off the clearness of the night. Lightening flickered from the swelling clouds, hinting of the gathering storm.

Shalimar had a vague sense of the hair on the back of her neck prickling from the change in atmosphere seconds before the first plump drop of rain hit. Startled, she pulled back, just as the heavens opened, and a deluge of rain poured down on them.

Brennan cursed as he jumped to his feet, pulling his jacket over his head in a futile attempt to stay dry. Shalimar laughed as he burrowed into his coat in misery, grabbing his hand and leading him back to the trail.   
"Ready to run again?" She shouted above the pounding wind and rain.

"Very funny," he grumbled back, peering over her shoulder at the already muddy trail leading home. "Just what we need--more mud!"

She winced as he yelled into her ear, quite capable of hearing his voice in the din around them.

"Sorry," His grin flashed at her through the small opening he had left for visibility in his makeshift hood.

She shook her head in amusement, pulling him forward and down the hill.

By the time they reached Sanctuary, they were soaked and muddy. Lexa and Jesse were nowhere in sight as they ran breathlessly inside, finally skidding to a stop in the main living area of Sanctuary.

_"Ugh!"_ Brennan shuddered as he pulled his dripping coat over his head and threw it on the floor. It landed with a loud splat on the clean floor. Shalimar raised an eyebrow at the muddy trail they had already tracked in. _Oh well._ They could take care of that later. She shrugged off her own wet coat, dropping it beside Brennan's before heading to her room.

Brennan trailed after her, vigorously shaking his head.

"Hey!" She protested as he showered her with droplets. She came to a stop in front of her room and pulled off her shoe, giggling as she threw its wet contents at him.

_"Shalimar!"_

She gleefully laughed as she quickly crossed into her room, closing the door behind her. She heard Brennan laugh as well, walking the short distance to his own room to change out of his wet clothes. She wasted no time in stripping out of her clothes, dropping them in a pile by the door so she could wash them later. She reveled in the feel of the water, and took a moment to linger under the pulsating warmth. Her hand ached slightly from being out in the damp cold, and she sighed as she arched her fingers, feeling the tendons pull in protest. It was slowly healing, but she was impatient, wanting full mobility to return. She rolled her shoulders, relaxing as she felt the joints click and settle. Finally, she stepped out of the shower, wiping the fog from the bathroom mirror as she reached for her blow dryer. She hated drying her hair; it always seemed to take forever. But this time, the warmth felt welcoming, and she took her time, running a brush through her thick curls at the same time. Finally, she snapped it off and absentmindedly reached for her lotion, rubbing it into her skin as she padded back out into her bedroom to get dressed. She paused in front of her underwear drawer to throw on a new pair and then crossed over to her closet. Her hands fell to her waist as she stared at her choices of clothing, pausing as her fingers brushed against a few raised bumps on her lower back. _What the--?_ _Chicken pox._ Her heart slammed in dread.

"Brennan!" She called in panic, wrenching open her door and running into the hallway. "Brennan!"

He had just stepped out of his own shower, and paused only to throw on a robe before running through the door, eyes wide in fear at her tone. "Shal?" He met her in the hallway, grasping her by the elbows. "What's wrong?"

"Brennan, look!" She turned around and presented him with her back, peering over her shoulder in attempt to see for herself. "What is that?"

It took him a moment to figure out what she was talking about, until she drew his eyes downward. His heart settled back in his chest as he saw the raised bumps. He kneeled down, fingers carefully feeling the red dots.

She was twisting impatiently. "Brennan? What is it?"

He didn't answer as instead his eyes were distractedly taking in the tiny pink hearts scattered adorably across her backside; he smiled. Now that he had gotten over his initial feeling of fright, he was noticing for the first time that she was scantily clad.

She sensed his shift in emotion and blushed in sudden awareness that she was standing in the hallway in her underwear. In _those_ underwear. She knew she should have done laundry the other day.

"I don't know, Shal." He finally stood up. "It looks like something else was unable to resist that appealing skin of yours tonight."

"What?" She shook her head in confusion, torn between the desire to run and hide and to get some answers.

"Bug bites," he explained, grinning, "It's just a few bug bites, probably from up on the mountain."

"Oh." She had the grace to look embarrassed. "I'll just, ah, go get dressed now." She inched her way back to her room freezing in humiliation as Jesse suddenly came tiptoeing out of Lexa's room. He halted mid-step, eyes bouncing around, not quite sure where to look as he took in long legs and tiny pink hearts. Shalimar's horrified expression finally brought him back to his senses, and he spun around, just as Brennan shrugged off his own robe and wrapped it firmly around Shalimar. His hands kneaded her shoulders reassuringly as he spoke.

"It's ok, Jesse, you can turn around now."

Jesse turned back around, unsure of what to say, until Shalimar's giggle emboldened him again.

"Not a word from you," She pointed at him as he opened his mouth, shaking her head in wry laughter.

Wisely, he snapped his jaw shut and continued on his way. His voice floated back behind him once he was safely past them. "Nice hearts, Shal!"

_"Jesse!" _

Brennan's grin widened, and he followed her as she stalked back to her room, pausing in the doorway to watch her. _For some reason he had always pictured her as a black lace kind of girl_. He couldn't help but laugh at her chagrin.

Shalimar turned a deeper shade of red, slamming the door in his face. It opened a second later as she stuck her head back out. "You know, Brennan, I have _those _kind too." She waggled her eyebrows at him before disappearing back behind the door.

Brennan's mouth fell open in surprise at her words, slamming shut again as her laughter drifted through the door. _How the hell did she do that? _

He went back to his own room to finish dressing, coming out to find Shalimar already clothed and cleaning up their muddy prints. "Here, Shal, let me help."

They made quick work of mopping up the mud and soon settled down on the couch, drinking tea. Feeble light from a table lamp flickered, casting shadows. Quietness settled over Sanctuary, and Shalimar sighed.

"Are you tired?" Brennan looked at her in concern.

"No."

They were silent for a moment again.

"Are you?" She smiled slowly.

Their eyes locked.

"No." His lips curved upward. "Shalimar?" He went to her and gathered her up in his arms.

"Wait, Brennan," She stopped him as he turned toward the bedroom. "Our coats."

"Our coats?" It took a moment for her words to register. "What about them?"

"I just want to put them away."

"Now?"

"Yeah," She smiled up at him beguilingly, "I want to hang them up." She shrugged sheepishly. "It tells me we're home."

He smiled tenderly, moving a few steps forward to their discarded coats and bending down so she could pick them up. He carried her to her bedroom, the door closing behind them with his kick. Darkness fell as he turned off the light.

"Shalimar?"

"Yeah?"

"You know I love you, right?"

"Oh yeah, I know." She smiled widely, arms tightening around his neck.

Their laughter was quiet, joyful; finding comfort in things best known to them, in places most familiar to them, in arms strong and sweet. The blanket was warm on top of them, the colored squares of her quilt hidden in the night. And on the door, still swinging from the jolt of Brennan's boot, hung two coats, side by side.

The End!

_"Will you seek afar off? You surely come back at last. In things best known to you, finding the best or as good as the best. In folks nearest to you, finding the sweetest, strongest, lovingest. Happiness, knowledge, not in another place, but this place—not for another hour, but this hour." --Walt Whitman, Leaves of Grass_


End file.
